Malevolent and Malignant Soliloquies of Extreme Metal Bands
by MonsterMurderMalice
Summary: A bunch of dark lyrics by many different death metal and deathcore bands, representing the disastrous darkness and despicable disgust that unites a culture of vengeance and violence.
1. Monsters

**Deathcore Lyrics for Infant Annihilator, Rings of Saturn, Oceano, Thy Art Is Murder, Job For A Cowboy, Flesh Consumed and Abiotic**

Username and Password: MagicalMonster36/mariosonic123

2\. Infant Annihilator: You have been gathered here to kill every child under two; every pregnant mother too. We will stop the second coming of Christ. I the Pope bow to no one - yet alone bow to God. I will slaughter everyone before I risk the power vested in me. Assemble the legions of priests and vow to me that every infant will die. Promise to me that Christ will hang; nailed to a cross before he's three. Arise and become an ordained clergy of plague, all sweeping across the world to cleanse. Crucify the children in the streets for all the world to see. The prophecies cannot be fulfilled. If they are we will be exposed for what we have truly become: Perverts draped in robes claiming to be embodiments of God. Kill him before we are exposed. Erase him so no one knows what we have become. Now bring me the head of the infant Jesus Christ impaled on my sword, so that I may mount it on my wall. I will rule forever. Bring me the head of the infant Jesus Christ.

3\. Devotion To The Child Rape Syndicate: Bride of Christ, you are now bride to the priest. Time to surrender your chastity. Bear me a child of lechery. Prostrate and tremble in fear. You will now pay for your sins. Pray and hope that God will hear as I am fucking you. Embryonic development: The new slaves begin to shape, swelling the wombs of the nuns. Illegitimate, yet with lies they are rationalized. Procreation of a generation that's doomed. When they're brought into this world they serve the purpose of the church. Rape the bastard children then return them to the earth. Born, then classed, then sent to the Nursery of rape. Newborn bodies bring glory to the church. A fruitful harvest means a happy hierarchy; they fuck the children, then leave disposal up to me. Within the crypt lies a rancid lime stone pit; a putrid haven for bloated, murdered children. As I pour the chemical catalyst to speed decay, the cries of the living ones cease. Now their melted skin lay draped on their scattered bones. The maggots fester, consuming bodies faster, and what remains is ground into the food for the new generation. Bride of Christ, you are now bride to the priest. Time to surrender your chastity. Bear me a child of lechery. Prostrate and tremble in fear.

4\. Anal Prolapse Suffocation: Nails pin the hands and the feet of the infant children to the telephone poles. The crows feed upon their carrion. Their empty eyes stare through the swarms of malignant flies as their blood sweats through the soil. Mothers weep at their children's bloody feet; the cries of every mother blend in with each other creating a mass hum that reverberates around the world. The families that resisted were soaked in gasoline then burnt alive - all burnt inside their own homes. As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I cast my eyes upon a mother weeping at the feet of her murdered family. I grab her by her hair then I drag her into an alley where I sodomize her. As I fuck her, I smash her face into the bricks. Choking, pounding, I fuck and strangle her until I cum onto her deconstructed face. Once my dick pulls out her intestines hit the floor. Her ass tears then her bowels began to pour. I watch her bleed out.

5\. Whorespawn (Bloodline Defiled): Flowing through my veins is the key to my papal power: An ancient bloodline; well-maintained to avoid dilution. The Progenitor is the Father of Lies. The sovereign source for this power dwells within me - Inside my form. He lurks beneath my skin and stares through my eyes. Through me he has the power to instill the re-written doctrine to the church. Beware the wolf in sheep skin preying on the weak. I am the host of Satan. Parasites thriving in my blood harbor his soul in my surrogate subjugation. My fidelity lies with he who now grows inside of me. I, his vicar in the physical realm, feed him innocent blood as a sacrifice; the blood of infants and the blood of nuns. With great power comes great hypocrisy. With great power comes satanic adoration. With great power comes great hypocrisy. With great power comes the sacrificial blood of innocence. Beware the wolf in sheep skin preying on the weak. Wet with this blood I'm a demigod; a flesh incarnate vessel. In this world of flesh and blood I feel the urge to fuck. This endless hunger to fuck and smother is driving me to rape the nuns. I feel the urge to reproduce, but the bloodline must stay intact. With death I purify the whorespawn blood.

6\. Embryonic Fetish [feat. Alex Teyen]: I make an incision in her skin from her ribs to her pussy lips. I peel her skin back to see her innards. Her eyes now roll back in her head - the bitch now wishes she was dead with her crucified family. As I look to see her womb I notice her beating heart pumping her blood onto the ground. One down - a billion to go; a list of women are dissected to know if they carry child and If they don't we fuck them all anyway. These are the final stages: A holy conquest; official orders of The Pope; a catholic plague of hatred ready to wage war upon God. With new omnipotence of our great Pope we will overthrow our maker. The architect will fall to his creation. Through the oculus of the Vatican we ascend. We will rise to witness God's demise. We now defy the prophecies of God.

7\. Immeasurable Foetal Mutilation: Father, forgive me, for I have sinned; my flesh has tempted me and I gave in. My body craves lust, pleasure and a constant need to sever. I am a priest; a holy servant of the Lord. Now cleanse me of the sins that I have committed. I bow my head and whisper, silently, a prayer of penance. Now that I am forgiven I make my way to the Vatican – the place in which I'll act in sin again. Behind these closed doors I practice torture and sodomy. Wounds are made and then singed to keep the children alive while I dissect them. Anatomy: the structure of their flesh; disassembled then raped while being logged on tape. The records are then sent to the Pope where he masturbates to them and injects his dope. Hordes of countless archives reach the roof caked in holy semen. This temple of debauchery is veiled from the public eye. The enigmatic loom continuously weaves a religious swoon. Rape then murder; then find forgiveness. Kill in homage to Christ our fucking lord. Drain the sacrificial blood of children upon the altar of God. Rape then murder; then find forgiveness. Kill in homage to Christ our fucking lord. Blood canals irrigate in the shape of cruciform. Divide the fetal remnants into pieces.

8\. Torn From The Womb: Drag the nuns from their rooms. It's finally time to extract the bastards from their wombs. Their hands are bound and then they're gagged for surgery. Punctured with a rusted blade, then I force my fingers in the wound. I stretch it till the flesh has torn; with my filthy hands I rip it more. The mother's screams are muffled by the gag shoved down her throat. The tension builds as I unveil her uterus. Her anaesthesia is my cock. Convulsions overwhelm my patience – if these persist ill have no choice but to kill her before she gives birth. What a fucking shame. Death brings me joy, but I would rather see her suffer as I rip her bastard child from her womb. I press the blade to her throat. Dull and with crooked teeth, I begin to saw through her neck until I reach her spine. Now that she is dead her body lays still. Now her unborn child is ready for extraction. I slice open the uterus and the placenta rushes out. Mixed with blood it pools in her gaping wound. This carcass cocktail of placenta and blood is shared among assistants helping me birth the child. Once it's gone the severed uterus is bare and then the birth begins. I grab the child by his leg and rip him from the womb. His mother's entrails pull out and spread upon the bed. I rape her body till she turns into a putrid heap, then I remove the umbilical cord. I cart the child down the hall to be classed and then sent to the nursery of rape.

9\. Cuntcrusher: The gears are set into place; the finals stages of purification are nudged into motion by our pious Pope. The prevention of the second coming of Christ is now drawing closer to completion. Dissolution of component forces act together as one - a single congregation tied together with one purpose in mind: The prevention of Christ's birth. Dead are collected and piled to feed the flames of a furnace fire. The day lit sky is now blackened by the infant ashes. As they rise they bring us darkness, turning day to night. With the remnants of the children burning, we begin the last stage. Surviving females are loaded onto transports and then shipped to our parishes where they're tagged, then stripped of their clothing, assigned numbers and then taken to eugenic controlled concentration camps. This is where they spend the rest of their pathetic lives. One by one the worms dry out in the sun at the mercy of their new master. Their existence exhausts itself without the ability to procreate. Seared onto their heads and their hands is the mark of The Beast. This holy number, sacred in its symbolism, now marks the doom of fertility. By the order of the Pope we condemn them to be neutered with a machine devised to sterilize. With a hundred tons of force, its name is The Cuntcrusher. Hooks pierce through their feet, then suspends them upside down to be fed into the side where they are conveyed to a press of blades. With their legs pried open, their cunts align. At the flick of a switch they are sterilized.

10\. Pinned Down And Fisted: So it begins. The procession of the rituals will bring judgment upon man. As the congregation of the damned you will now renounce the blood of the lamb. Alter boys march single file down the aisle where they kneel before the crucifix. Their orders are to un-robe then bow before the cross. You shall witness the shame of human flesh as we reach in to the bowels of your innocent children. The perverted members of the church gather closer to see the event. The priests now proceed to fist the boys. Watch as my minions insert their fists. Soon they will join the dead then pave the road with their bodies. Their blood will pave the way for the future of our church. These roads unite my dominion. As their ass is gauged, the blade of impurity is sharpened for the end of the ceremony. Once my priests are done the robes, once white, now bear the blood of the boys who once wore them.

11\. Flayed And Consumed [feat. Lucas Mann]: My convents are just a front. They are the breeding grounds of my disciples. Like turning water to wine, I re-wire their minds. I manufacture their evolution with trauma based torture and rape; therapeutic alterations achieved through excruciating pain. Once the pain overpowers the mind it tries to shut itself down. With pumping drugs in their veins it doesn't have this option once their mind is cornered. To escape the suffering their minds create an alternate personality. With this new creation I have control of their minds. Intracranial implants are surgically inserted into their brains. Haunting images of their family flayed and consumed replay in their dreams.

12\. Bathed In Placenta: It is dawn and the rivers are red with blood - one small reminder of what's to come. Now, behold the future unfold the way it's never been told before. Fuck the prophecies of God. I will destroy him like the piece of shit he truly is. I will bathe in his mother's placenta after I have raped and bludgeoned her to death. His mother, the modern Virgin Mary, will become my dead harlot. My followers, a new beginning draws closer. Truth is becoming irrelevant as it's re-written by my scribes. We will rise to conquer all that stands in our way. Man won't remember the past, as he treads upon the dust of his forefathers. Lies solidify the system that I have built to enslave them all; a portrait of perfection designed to entice them with false hope. Fed by the hands of their master, my pets confide in me. Blind with Illusions that veil all their eyes, I claim their lives with the blood of all who died. I, the Omnipotence of this new world, unearth and reconstruct the fossils of evil.

13\. The Palpable Leprosy Of Pollution [feat. Bill Williams]: I will re-write history. They say the pen is mightier than the sword; and with a pen I'll restructure the formation of religion to re-wire their minds to a subservient system. With the scriptures revised to hypnotize I will unite the forsaken after civilization falls to its knees and begs for my mercy. I extend my bloody hands and I feed them promises of hope and change. With a fake smile I lie to their faces. This marks the new age of despair and desperation. I will make them worship me as the God I am. This world is mine for the taking. Within desperation the shattered pieces unite under me - their new God and master. My locusts feed from the inside out; I now go by 'Thy Devourer'. Within my chaos lies their obedience. Chaos turns to order. A conquered world awaits their conquered God. He is losing their prayers as their children slowly die away. Mutilated; perforated. The decimation of creation is the only way to destroy their creator: I will destroy their creator.

14\. Decapitation Fornication: Face the cold reality. Slow and with formality I'm obsessively stabbing you. The blood is drowning you as you gargle and you spew. Bodily fluids fill your lungs. This is the end of you. Your consciousness slips away leaving your cunt to me. The lacerations hemorrhage on me. I will now disembowel every organ to see. My indulgence; the bloodlust in me: 'The Enslaver', 'The Engraver'. To the creek bed that marks your resting place. Bring my image to the void. Remember my face when you see God. The cinder block tied to your foot drags you straight down to the bottom. Gracefully your body dances; the murky water sways the flesh exposed. I exist to rid the world of throbbing cysts. I drain the pus embedded in society. With their disposal I silence them and have my taste. A balanced order: Extinction of the human waste. Decapitation fornication; this is the fate for abominations. Decapitation fornication. I am a servant of the earth.

15\. An Exhalation Of Disease: All the blood from the bodies collects then irrigates through the soil. It flows through the cracks of the earth then drips to the demons below, just waiting to be unleashed by the blood of the chosen Christ. His blood shall set them free. Beneath this sacred ground lies the gate to their dimension, amidst the molten bowls of the earth. Once the chosen blood touches to their lips the gates open; our dimensions amalgamate, transporting them to earth to rule with me forever. Without the chains of their translucency my flesh burns away to reveal my true form as God. I am Belial; the serpent has shed his skin. I have deceived the world as a servant of God. With the church I have prepared my own thrown. It was easy to fool them all with my disguise. As they looked into my eyes they never saw the serpent beneath the surface, waiting for his moment to strike. I have brought forth hell to earth just to show God what it's worth. His kingdom shall rot forever. I have no sympathy for God.

1\. Senseless Massacre: What do you hope to prove? Other than the fact your species deserves a permanent fucking extinction. Unlike other life forms, humans are worthless. Make way for my offspring of darkness. This onslaught was pure amusement, a senseless massacre. Not a single thing more, for the seekers of peace will only find it in death. I do not need assistance to rule this world, everything will grovel at my feet. The only thing I find valuable about your species, is the noises you make when you die. This onslaught was pure amusement, a senseless massacre. Not a single thing more, for the seekers of peace will only find it in death. Simple minded shit and piss filled sacks of meat and blood. Not designed for rebellion, but the perfect specimen to experience pain. What do you hope to prove? Other than the fact your species deserves a permanent fucking extinction. Unlike other life forms, humans are worthless. Make way for my offspring of darkness. I will create a kingdom in my image. But to rebuild, one must first destroy. Your destruction will be instantaneous. Mindless psyche, controlled and channeled through a series of religious tactics. Futile humans. Delicate, empty, vessels of emotion.

2\. Desolate Paradise: The worship of a false deity has reached its end. Civilization has run amok. Completely devoid of all mercy. The harbinger. An insatiable urge to destroy the planet, even one as pathetic as earth. Vengeance is the most refreshing. Fingernails split as you try to pry my hand from your throat. With my ascension, my new dynasty will be devised. It has begun, awaken from your slumber. Awaken. Plant the weapon in the galactic nucleus. Disorganized, disordered planet. The energy increased with each final dying star. I am a creature of malice and affliction. History shall at last repeat itself once more. Through me you will enter your own desolate paradise. I am destruction in its most elegant form. Break from the core. Shatter the crust. Claimed these souls as my mindless drones.

3\. Lalassu Xul: The ancient battalion birthed in the same universe surges through the extent of the cosmos. Harness the elementary particles, the power of a black hole is at our disposal. Take aim at this sphere. Gravitational waves surround the world, as we watch it decay into oblivion. Atoms turn to dust. The body cells rupture. An unsettling occurrence to lay sight to. Remnants of our existence, scattered through time and space. Consumed, ensnared, mute of all fucking light. . . Lalassu Xul. I am your king. The Evil Spectre. The ancient battalion birthed in the same universe surges through the extent of the cosmos. Harness the elementary particles, the power of a black hole is at our disposal. Take aim at this sphere. Gravitational waves surround the world, as we watch it decay into oblivion. Atoms turn to dust. The body cells rupture. The god of death has arrived to smash the larva that crawl on this land. Squirm, earthlings. This is all that you can do. For I have come here because of each one of you. I have planted my seed in your mother Earth, to to watch the roots of death finally flourish once again. Consumed, ensnared, mute of all fucking light.

4\. Infused: Mankind has become nothing but a worthless, feeble creation. For centuries, I have awaited to begin my ultimate emancipation. Perfect specimen to infuse itself with the human's weak decrepit life force. Nourished by cretin's blood, now part of mortal genetic code. These foul earthlings shall feel what suffering truly means. A nefarious machine, not to feel remorse, not to feel fear, not to feel pity. These entities shall be condemned into the endless cosmic void. Mankind has become nothing but a worthless, feeble creation. For centuries, I have awaited to begin my ultimate emancipation. Intestines push forth and fall prey to my offspring. Autolysis has begun to set in. The skin decomposes while the insides purge out. My army is beginning to take its final shape. Take its final shape.

6\. Natural Selection: The fabric of our mortal consciousness slowly deteriorates. The masses have returned to a state of primal action. Sit back, and watch as this material realm decays to a pile of bubbling flesh and bone. Microbial proliferation, from the frothy tissues, stings the nostrils of the humans thinking they have survived. An utterly terrifying demonstration of natural selection. They're dismantling delicate limbs at a molecular level. Their fleshy tissues begin to diffuse, as the maggots slowly eat the eyes. Their numbers have grown and humans are left alone to wait for the day that the king will claim this decayed throne, to take this crown of thorns as my own. The fabric of our mortal consciousness slowly deteriorates. The masses have returned to a state of primal action. Sit back, and watch as this material realm decays to a pile of bubbling flesh and bone.

7\. Beckon: We have brought down the cracked, and pitted, holy gates. Etch these words into your skull, I am the king of kings and lay claim to this universe. Everything will die by the hands of your master. Call upon gods and beg them for your salvation. We have brought down the cracked, and pitted, holy gates. Etch these words into your skull, I am the king of kings and lay claim to this universe. Locked away in total darkness for the rest of eternity. Silence the screams that echo through the centuries. Speak of the devil and so he shall appear. I beckon that he may, so that I can slit him ear to ear. Conserve your last breath and let my blade do the talking. Embrace the horror of our everlasting presence. Such inferior species shall forever feel the clench of our ruthless, unrelenting grasp. And we shall put these fucking souls to rest. This insignificant dimension is doomed.

8\. Godless Times: I have come to cast these unprofitable souls into a land of eternal darkness. They will join their angels and demons in a life of weeping and gnashing of teeth. Burn their flesh to a crisp, and let the flakes fall down for my children. The smoke will ascend to the divine one's realm, where I will meet him with his second fucking death. Bind him by his hand and foot, not even he can escape the stench of death. I have strung him up and bled him dry, to sip his life force from the Holy Grail. These are now godless times, and you are all fucked. For as he resurrects, I shall strike him down again. Purge the resources until the core crumbles. This is not holy war, just extermination. Make way for your godless engineer. Fertilize the land with the blood of the righteous ones.

9\. Unsympathetic Intellect: The devil himself is stricken with fear. Make him my minion. The apex predator has arrived. Hell is empty, for these demons and dimension will fucking disintegrate in the glory of my preeminent power. The one that you all call God will find himself on the brink of my abysmal new realm. Reclaim our home. From his eyes will gush the birth of a new hierarchy. A new planet, stripped of all reason. Unsympathetic intellect gazes upon this swarm of mortals in revulsion. Blessed are the dead whose cadavers have perished by our hand. For you will join your fictitious deity. For you will join them all. The devil himself is stricken with fear. Make him my minion. The apex predator has arrived. Hell is empty, for these demons and dimension will fucking disintegrate in the glory of my preeminent power. The one that you all call God will find himself on the brink of my abysmal new realm. Reclaim our home. Fuck. Break their fucking limbs until their bones rip through the skin. Nobody escapes the sphere alive. No man, no god. Smother the mother's carcass in the blood of her infants. Earth, a malignant tumor on the face of the universe. Spectral beings will rise once again. From his eyes will gush the birth of a new hierarchy. A new planet, stripped of all reason. Unsympathetic intellect gazes upon this swarm of mortals in revulsion. Blessed are the dead whose cadavers have perished by our hand. For you will join your fictitious deity. For you will join them all.

10\. Eviscerate: What a perverse colony you all have become. Insolent scum, ungrateful of the life we have given you. We are the Alpha, we are the Omega, we are here to eviscerate all. A fucking disgrace to your maker. A celestial presence, not seen by imperfect scum. Bear witness to the incomprehensible, skies are stained black with the ashes of billions. Landscapes are covered with the remains of charred hominids. The latest extinct precursor of man. We have wiped the globe clean of every civilization since the dawn of time. We are virtually unstoppable. What a perverse colony you all have become. Insolent scum, ungrateful of the life we have given you. We are the Alpha, we are the Omega, we are here to eviscerate all. A fucking disgrace to your maker. A celestial presence, not seen by imperfect scum. Bear witness to the incomprehensible, skies are stained black with the ashes of billions. Landscapes are covered with the remains of charred hominids. The latest extinct precursor of man. Save the world, kill yourself, or die by our hand. Delusional minds believe that you have a privileged position in the universe.

1\. Objective To Harvest: Accept the serum, let it take effect. Close your eyes, this will all end soon. We're here to instigate the cataclysm, with the soul objective to harvest. Defiling Earth with catastrophe, initiating our lethal foray. Purging the existence of all species encountered. Our tactics, elaborate. Our mindset, relentless. Spawned in this realm to demand it as our new dynasty. We will not leave until the deed is done. Our true form finally revealed. Panic ensues, accept us as your new overlords. Anxiously awaiting, we ingest human life forces and imitate their form. Loved ones transformed by bacterium. Faces mutating, flesh diffusing. We will suck this planet fucking dry, devastation at its finest. Exhausting Earth's resources, watching it disintegrate behind us. Exhausting Earth's resources, watching is disintegrate behind us.

2\. Galactic Cleansing: Kill every human on this Earth. We have been complacent for far too long, time is up. Ancient man considered us their masters. Refuse to comply, you will meet your end. Humans can't fathom our animosity. Jaw clasp to delicate limbs, blood fills the mouth. The entrails of those harvested marks the dawn of a new galactic cleansing. We are the end of the organism, the embodiment of all torment. We are what a black whole fears, an ancient adversary that's awoken. Warp the mind, deranged thoughts, erratic massacre begins. An army genetically engineered with one goal in mind. Lay waste to the filth that resides here, a genocidal epidemic. Introduced, families fragmented before their very eyes. Colonize this barren surface, begin anew. Warp the mind, deranged thoughts, erratic massacre begins. An army genetically engineered with one goal in mind. Lay waste to the filth that resides here, a genocidal epidemic. Introduced, families fragmented before their very eyes. Colonize this barren surface, begin anew.

3\. Shards Of Scorched Flesh: Shards of scorched flesh descend from the skies. Those who attempt to flee are instantly vaporized. We will breed with your kind, constantly creating a new form of killer. Our minions impose the submission of less significant souls, they must pay their dues with the proper sacrifice. Isolate the populace, begin total obliteration of this atrocity of nature. Behold Earth, the epitome of life. Once flourishing, now a nuisance in our eyes. Carelessly slaughtering all, dismembered bodies free floating. Helpless screams to stop, music to our fucking ears. Pray to god as we strip your flesh, you'll see that we are your creators. Pray to god as we strip your flesh, you'll see that we are your creators. You dug for the answers, uncovered a nightmare. This land now a bloodbath, we feast upon the frail. The horrific truth revealed, we fucking exist. Thought as a conspiracy, we make our presence known. Behold Earth, the epitome of life. Once flourishing, now a nuisance in our eyes. Carelessly slaughtering all, dismembered bodies free floating. Helpless screams to stop, music to our fucking ears. Shards of scorched flesh descend from the skies. Those who attempt to flee are instantly vaporized. We will breed with your kind, constantly creating a new form of killer. Useless attempts made to bring your salvation. Strapped to the table, there is no escape now. Demonic grasp, free to do what it will. The blood of man, spilled to find out the answers. Pray to god as we strip your flesh, you'll see that we are your creators. Pray to god as we strip your flesh, you'll see that we are your creators. You dug for the answers, uncovered a nightmare. This land now a bloodbath, we feast upon the frail. The horrific truth revealed, we fucking exist. Thought as a conspiracy, we make our presence known.

4\. Dingir: Inducing fear into prosaic minds that do now believe in me. Spewing forth acidic fluids, gruesome blisters rupture. Beneath the epidermis lies labyrinths of organs ripping apart. Returned to the proper home as their corpses putrefy. Crumbling human forms, we extract, and feast upon their bowels. Inducing fear into prosaic minds that do now believe in me. Spewing forth acidic fluids, gruesome blisters rupture. Beneath the epidermis lies labyrinths of organs ripping apart. Returned to the proper home as their corpses putrefy. Crumbling human forms, we extract, and feast upon their bowels. We extract, and feast upon their fucking bowels. Repulsed by the stench of ignorance, we will stain your planet bright red. Fuck your world, home of vermin. Thrive on uncertainty of your existence, no soul will escape our grasp. Appendages removed, we look and smile, you are so easily deconstructed. Thrive on uncertainty of your existence, no soul will escape our grasp. Abandon all your fucking hope, for there is no one watching over you.

5\. Faces Imploding: This is the path you will be subject to follow. Burrowing into the mind, I ever approach to eviscerate such filth. Manifesting beneath skin to dwell within luscious organs, rewriting the human code. Recreate the era of an ancient civilization. All of life, these merciless forms consume your world. Recreate the era of an ancient civilization. All of life, these merciless forms consume your...Darkness surrounds your privileged Earth, you are helpless in the eyes of the unknown. Devastation will hail down from the stars as our crafts descend upon your terrain. Upon your terrain. Abducting everything in sight. Failure to succumb to my being, we will infest your soul, extract the life. Reanimate these corpses to wage war on those who disobey. Faces are imploding, blood vessels are exploding. All you can see is death in their eyes. Enigmatic forms consume their hearts. Craving, anxiously awaiting the next chance there is to feast. We have claimed this race, the abomination of evil has arrived. And thus, they perish. Winds carry what has transpired to the ears of those enslaved. Let this storm of apocalyptic chaos rain over your insignificant home. Publicly executed for the people who are left to observe. Dispersed throughout the plain, creating mountains of corpses. An experiment your lives have become. The extinction of the human scum is now. Run.

6\. Peeling Arteries: Communication disrupted, scramble to the streets, now fleeing like cowards. Mortals encased by an unworldly bacterium. Abruptly the heavens divide, and a portal appears. Families abducted, anatomy examined from the core. Strategically peeling all the arteries, observing the effects deliberately. Strategically peeling all the arteries, observing the effects deliberately. The instruments used, now brandished in blood. Demons of this alien race now rise and conquer. Those who lie above the waste are scattered and ensnared. Bones will now be liquefied as saliva dissolves. To quench the thirst that provoked this deadly encounter. A horrific display of carnage. Those who survive, transported to our realm. Communication disrupted, scramble to the streets, now fleeing like cowards. Mortals encased by an unworldly bacterium. Abruptly the heavens divide, and a portal appears. Families abducted, anatomy examined from the core.

7\. Hyperforms: Civilization now staring at the face of calamity. We will etch our presence into your bones. Ultra terrestrials flooding the sky, inferior minds can no longer comprehend. The reality, the vision of the Hyperforms has been revealed. Perspective will never be the same. All left of life now in the presence of the Gods. This species is doomed, there is no hope for the future. This species is doomed, there is no hope for the...Mankind has failed for the last time, years of negligence accountable for it's demise. The chance to wake up, now is lost forever. Forever. Undeserving creatures scramble to protect their lives from us now. No way to fight all the pain, teeth grinding away. We've made our efforts to condone, the blueprint of the human body manipulated to suffer. Staring at the heavens for hope, only to see their final fate. Hysterical cries are heard as the hole of eternal darkness draws near. Ultra terrestrials flooding the sky, inferior minds can no longer comprehend. The reality, the vision of the Hyperforms has been revealed. Perspective will never be the same. There is no escape from extinction, our universe now a cosmic tundra. A cold wasteland remains, void of all fucking life. Void of all life.

8\. Fruitless Existence: Erasure of degenerates by the celestial. Divine otherworldly beings prepare for a detrimental invasion of another planet. An empire reborn, fabricated from the inhabitants neglecting it's utter importance. Hollow eyes pierce the soul with no remorse, an emptiness not of the mortal comprehension. The atmosphere, thick with the stench of decomposing bodies, entice my minion to kill. Bow to your true fucking creators, bow to your true fucking creators. The odious, suffering the doom they have reaped, a fruitless existence. Ungrateful species of filth and corruption, we cast you into the void. Heavenly wrath upon the nefarious, created to satisfy our growing hunger. They fade away, their extinction predestined. In place are celestial avengers who now gaze upon us humans. Erasure of degenerates by the celestial. Divine otherworldly beings prepare for a detrimental invasion of another planet. An empire reborn, fabricated from the inhabitants neglecting it's utter importance. Hollow eyes pierce the soul with no remorse, an emptiness not of the mortal comprehension. The atmosphere, thick with the stench of decomposing bodies, entice my minion to kill.

9\. Immaculate Order: Overwhelm pointless defenses, survivors exposed to terrorizing unknowns. Entities from whom you won't be saved, introduced by widespread devastation. Their origin now a living memory. An immaculate order, Earth rests within their hands. Approached by the Hyperforms, formless creatures not bound by reality. A ferocious encounter, not one of us is safe. Gorging themselves of putrid, rotting meat, witness to a ruthless onslaught. Swarmed by those who have been transformed. Revelation, we are in the presence of celestial gods. Overwhelm pointless defenses, survivors exposed to terrorizing unknowns. Entities from whom you won't be saved, introduced by widespread devastation. Approached by the Hyperforms, formless creatures not bound by reality. A ferocious encounter, not one of us is safe. Gorging themselves of putrid, rotting meat, witness to a ruthless onslaught. Swarmed by those who have been transformed. Revelation, we are in the presence of celestial gods. Walking the ruins of a once corrupt dystopia, I now find peace in the aftermath. Walking the ruins of a once corrupt dystopia, I now find peace in the aftermath. Earth is reborn, a breeding ground for those left to consume.

2\. Inhuman Affliction: A new plan has been devised. As a society conducts in shadows within confines reeking of rotting flesh, overflowing with human filth and defecation. Fecal stench nauseates the senses. You're oblivious to their dark deception. Of the hundreds they've held captive, you've been selected above the rest. You've been selected above the rest of your kind. So be prepared, this is your end. So prepare to experience these methods first hand. Five repetitious blows fracture the back of your skull, you are restrained and rendered motionless. Vomit spews from your mouth and nose as you convulse, your insides exposed for further excavation. Spread and dissected, fading from consciousness, your blood soaked body skinned from head to toe. Gaping wide open, the intent of this gruesome affliction begins to show. Butchers of man have set their sights upon your flesh, for profit and nourishment. You are dismembered. Every entrail is consumed, none of your limbs shall go to waste.

3\. A Mandatory Sacrifice: Your kind has been aborted. This world abandoned, left desolate, depleted of all its resources. There's no recovery from this. Yet there are survivors scarce who hide amongst the ruins where a crucial decision must be made; to die of starvation or take one's life and feed upon their flesh. The sky won't expose any answers, so stop searching there. You cannot escape reality's trials with a simple prayer. For such a complicated sin, fear not of punishment. Find enjoyment in their pain and incisions made. You're not a heathen for thinking this if God can allow these situations. With no response or a single sign sent from the heavens, is God deaf, or maybe dead? Is God deaf? God is not deaf, just non-existent. Allow your last ounce of faith to diminish. Let the hunger consume your thoughts. For all the years spent on your knees, finally stand to think without looking above. Finally you stand to think without looking above. Desperate times call for desperate actions. So murder, consume, and repeat for survival in a devastated world of exile. This is a mandatory sacrifice.

4\. Samael The Destroyer: He waits upon a throne of eternal flames. A monolithic beast bearing many names has been awaken. Off in the distance, cries of anguish resonate beneath the surface. Beyond thousands of agonizing screams echoes laughter of a dominant being. The devourer of souls, the accuser. Who find satisfaction in their pain, this monumental destroyer awaits. Aroused in anticipation for these black gates to open and unleash, implications of horror and bloodshed for our sins. Trading bloodshed for our sins, there is no salvation. There is no salvation. For he has risen to conquer us. He has risen to conquer us all. He shall destroy you, there is no saving you.

5\. Fractured Frames, Scattered Flesh: As the atmos... atmosphere gradually continues to dissipate, an invisible pressure increases in irregular strength. Soon this world shall crumble beneath its own foundation. A neglected stronghold of protection has been penetrated. Who shall we place the blame? You're held responsible for your own end. Implemented by ignorance, provoked by your arrogance. Do not attempt to kneel or repent. You've earned this punishment. Slowly oxygen escapes from your diaphragm. You had your chance and you did not listen. Upon the population, gravity unleashes its overbearing weight. Your fragile spines instantaneously crushed. Crowds reduced to fractured frames, scattered flesh.

6\. Disgust For Your Kind: I want to listen as you suffer, witness your lips beg for death. My desire is to revel in this torment, let your misfortune quench my thirst. Restrained as I spit in your face, it disgusts me more than your insides. I'm pleased to see you in pain. You'll find it hard to speak with a broken jaw. Whose name did you scream? Scream as you are battered repeatedly, tortured beyond capability. Plea to a God whom exists at your own convenience. He won't respond. No one shall heed your call. You are subjected to my morbid imagery. I envision every incision made. Your open wounds shall remind you of me. Whose name did you scream? Beckon to me, you are defeated. The irony is you've provoked these events. Beg for death.

8\. District Of Misery: We are the antidote and also the disease. We're the oppressors who possess marks of the beast. Mankind deserves this, a catalyst for deconstruction. A scapegoat to hold humanity on its knees. A self-inflicted social anarchy to frighten the population into submission. Intricate color schemes on TV hypnotize them while they sleep, And from behind the scenes inject a fatal dose of misery. So let these structures fall. As buildings crumble, watch this metropolis transform to ruins. We have no sympathy. Victims' lungs overflown with debris, their fractured bones exposed, lacerated is their skin. This is a demonstration in the clout of government: Failure to conform equals destruction. At the end of this world we hold all the answers. At the end of this world you'll possess only misery.

9\. With Legions: You know my name. Recognize my number. Cower in the presence of my wake. My forehead foretells of the chaos to come, and as I said there shall be no salvation at the end. No more world, no countries, or continents. Only a bloodstained wasteland created from the aftermath of my Armageddon. And with my legions, I rid the earth of all traces of your existence. This is a global extermination. Mutilated corpses litter the ground on which I stand. I am the epicenter for these events. After your execution I want to taste the blood of Christ. Does he hear you cry out with arms to the sky? So continue to pray and endure this unrelenting onslaught of pain. So continue to pray, find refuge in your faith. So continue to pray. On judgement day, God is no longer listening.

10\. Slaughtered Like Swine: Centuries wasted, wallowing in our defecation. An entity overwatches, silent yet in disgust, evoking a thirst for destruction! Destruction. A divine intervention is underway, to cleanse our burden of mistakes. Clouds transform into a mammoth storm as the skies blacken with ash. Downpours of sulfur nauseate and fill your chest. Overwhelming showers of flames eat through the flesh. Screaming like suffocated swine this is our punishment. Only few remain, for he's unsympathetic within his campaign. Screaming like suffocated swine this is our punishment. Remnants of scalded skin permeate an unpleasant stench serving, as reminder his hands are only temporarily cleansed. Casualties are taken to stimulate change!

11\. Empathy For Leviathan: I am disgusted at the sight of your breed. I am the ocean, stained of your existence. I am leviathan. The great demolisher, the reincarnate, conducting from beneath. I shall submit your futile species through infinite tortures of the deep, abandoning you, emaciated, amongst darkness. It pleases me to witness your macerated corpse endure torment at these depths. Until this moment did you not expect any repercussion? You're just as guilty as all the rest. There is no god to pray to for deliverance, at these depths he does not exist. So believe in me. Believe in me.

12\. Plague Campaign: The ancients, they forewarned of such plight. Infinite blackness shrouds the sky. This is only the first sign. The ancients, they were forewarned of such a plight. Years passed on, nobody listened, nobody survived. Nobody survives. Mankind's demise is reoccurring. Every succeeding generation is predestined to suffer. Until these voluminous hordes are satisfied or nothing is left to devour. The most insignificant of beings have rendered mankind helpless. This impending swarm harbors a catastrophic epidemic sweeping the coasts, invading your homes. Transmitting necrotizing fasciitis, the aroma of fecal particulates infiltrate the senses, and from the altitudes they descend. Overwhelming multitudes of incessant arthropods fulminate from the sky, engulfing everything in their path. Still they have an appetite. They're not satisfied. Still they are not satisfied. The plague campaign takes flight, and so this plague continues on.

15\. Orificial Execution: I never had the urge to fornicate and exploit a woman, only to defile her corpse in my own sick punishment, until there was you...You reek of disease. Your veins pulse of the most pungent indecency. Judging from your habits you're surrounded in shit. No sympathy, no more excuses, just accept and admit, you're porcine filth, a repulsive pig. Merely given life to be abused and executed. Your execution: you shall be gutted. Mutilated at my hands. Replace pleasure for pain, embrace this blade between your legs. Savoring each grotesque moment, I watch you bleed from every orifice to appease my vengeance. I'm ripping you open from mouth to rear. I'm ripping you open, disgorging vital organs as I create another hole in you to fill. No longer screaming, no more movement. Orificialy executed. No one will shed a tear. No one will shed a tear at your death. You're remembered as just another worthless whore. Fucked, killed, and easily disposed.

1\. Precursor To Enslavement: Replacing God, human hands conceive and contort a vile creation. A fatal form is about to be born, a curse that's birthed with a purpose. Fear is an infallible distraction when populations confirm. Propaganda blinds them all while before their eyes, the blueprint to a deceptive design unfolds. An infectious catalyst has been utilized and deployed, to initiate and spread the installment of new order. The encroaching wave invades your home. Silence with no trace of its presence, this was created to destroy. Silent, with no trace of its presence and created to destroy. This is pain, this is real bloodshed, and you're surrounded by suffering. No precaution can spare you from infection, this was created to destroy. This is pain, this is real bloodshed, and you're surrounded by suffering. Sharing in these repulsive transformations, your family watches in horror as the symptoms take hold. Vomit spews and internal acids burn your throat. Blood flows from every orifice, your body's virulently overtaken. Conditions worsen as skin cracks and begins to peel. The fissures spread exposing flesh. Skin cracks and begins to peel, the fissures spread exposing flesh. You are the first to fall victim to instant contagiousness, skin cracks and begins to peel. You are the first of many to suffer from this epidemic, the precursor to enslavement.

2\. Viral Re-animation [feat. Alexandre Erian and Steve Marois of "Despised Icon"]: The streets are overflown with the presence of stagnant corpses, the first victims of infection. Their stricken bodies omit a formidable stench of dermal decomposition. The vile scent of death has crept unto your doorstep, intruded your sensory glands, stimulating a thirst for further investigation. An urge you should never have acted upon. Oblivious to the perils you've entered. Presumed to be dead, the infected are resurrected. Like a swarm they approach with malicious intent and amongst them all you're surrounded. The starving horde overtakes you, teeth and nails desperately serrate through delicate flesh. Their abuse rips open fresh wounds, exposing your blood to their hazardous pathogens. You're now one with the infected, soon to be revitalized by an unholy resurrection. Let it spread. With each person infected, the contagion grows stronger. Virally re-animated, through a continuous cycle, you have risen as a vessel of contaminants by which the contagion shall spread.

3\. Regulated Disposal Of Life: Increasingly civilians contract the infection at an alarming rate, flooding nearest cities in a rampage to satisfy their now instinctive thirst, depopulating the human race. A manhunt is upon us by a selective few appointed under governmental regulation, to track and exterminate the infected in an effort to resolve their disastrous situation. Possessing endless amounts of weaponry, authorities unleash their personal army of hired mercenaries, paid to wage war against an ongoing adversary. Upon first sight of the infected, they fall victimized to gunfire. In an emotionless disposal of life, this has become another inhumane display of execution. Remnants of exploded skulls and floating grey matter, hundreds of bullet-filled bodies litter the streets. The pavement's soaked red as a result of bloodshed, another town's left in ruin by the war against infection.

4\. Quarantine: You awake to the putrid stench of decomposing flesh, welcome to oblivion. Do not pray, for salvation won't come, your savior does not dwell in this place. So turn your back on your faith, it only further holds you captive. You are the bastard dying children of this race, turn your back on all faith. A desensitized state of consciousness disables every attempt to recall your origin. The sight and pungence of scorched human remnants foreshadow the purpose of containment. Showing symptoms of the afflicted ones, you're forcibly secluded from the general populous. Restrained, sedated, and internally tested. Archaic instruments have penetrated flesh. Painfully extracting blood in search of virulent, crimson spray stains the walls. Their draining torture device induces seizure. Vital signs are weakened, sickness flows from every artery, and there is no hope of survival for the diseased. You are the bastard dying children of this race, condemned and left in quarantine. There is no hope for survival, sickness flows from every artery. Embrace oblivion, you are the bastard dying children of this race.

5\. The Contaminated: As migraines become overwhelming, perception is rendered contorted. Mentally you've grown unstable, devoid of human emotion. Something has burrowed into your psyche, forcing you to lose touch with your own self. A transformation is apparent, you're becoming what was once unimaginable. Alive but deceased, revived so long as life is drained completely. Alive but deceased. What remains is a symbiotic co-existence interdependent upon the blood and the flesh. Recognizing the illness which threatens your body, you attempt to repress a horrid envisionment; that of your ill-fate, and the torment you'll face. For sustenance of what dwells within, you are beckoned to satisfy its internal urge to feed, coerced to murder if necessary, possessed to consume decaying organisms that lie beneath. Instantly vomiting upon devourment. This appalling display of demoralization brings forth insight to your disease, damned forever to scavenge this land. Further transforming into a monster that's alive but deceased, revived so long as life is drained completely. As one of the infected, accept the fact that you're damned.

6\. Exist In Confinements [Spoken:] The apprehensive conditions of our nation is now expunged within human nature. Surrender severely subliminal, upon the mercy of apparitions whom expressed little incentive deliberation. In exchange for their beliefs do merely exist. Below their pedestal of deceit, provided a mental solitude for extract from their design. The outside is truly like a fine minute of this life. Do you decide to fight in resistance? Do you dare defy what subsequent exist in confinement?

7\. Persuasive Oppression [feat. Nick Arthur of "Molotov Solution"]: Infiltrating defenses and evolving with every strand, the contagion shall continue to spread. Stranded in a devastated wasteland of contaminants, the population is slowly depleting in distress. What remains of a helpless civilization is depleted by an invisible threat. So government drastically exerts its power, through the provision of new laws and enforcement of home invasions to search and extract those infected. Containment camps are erected for protection under the "Anti-contagion act", a document that holds no truth within its pages and provides no real solutions. This is a persuasive attempt to further oppress you, this is corruptive. Witness a greater vision. To purify the nation of its ailments, human rights are compromised, marshal law is put in effect to suppress public action and freedom of speech. Politics swiftly evolve into a fascist tyranny. Witness a greater vision. Infiltrating defenses and evolving with every strand, the contagion shall continue to spread. This is a greater vision, a long awaited master plan, which will begin and end in your oppression.

8\. Weaponized: With retinas exposed towards an empty sky, the majority relies on religion, citing God as a scapegoat for this unrelenting plight. Such devastation is not divine, the corruptive hands of our leaders orchestrated their own nations decline. Deceivers, transposing fear into a mechanism to delude their fraud. Such devastation is not divine, don't believe their lies, this plague was weaponized. Such devastation is not divine, these are lies. You have been betrayed, overruled by an isolated state of secrecy that shall stimulate new birth into an age of suffering. The population has contracted a viral infliction of life, and now questions arise. What shall be done with the damned? So what shall be done with the damned? This plague was weaponized with no source of antidote, the only cure is genocide. This plague was weaponized, extermination is the only cure. So fall to your knees, they have you defeated. Fall to your knees, they have you defeated. Fall to your knees and die.

9\. Sadistic Experiments: Government has influenced and orchestrated abduction of civilians for use as subject in secretive experiments, forcibly exposing them to deadly pathogens. Survival was never the outcome expected. Survival was never expected. Tests are conducted to observe a fatality of their infection, created with only harmful intent of slowly killing its host and increasing the potential to spread. You are chosen, the first casualty to demonstrate its bodily affliction. Suspended from appendages, your spinal cord is punctured. The virulent's injected in an agonizing procedure. Monitored at distance, initial ailments run its course. Veins protrude and begin to rupture. Flesh separates, hanging from weakened limbs. Boils inflate with plasma, spontaneously bursting through the skin. Your body is disfigured. This experience continues to worsen as infection fully takes over. Subjective to their sadistic experiments, you are transformed into a sight of abomination.

10\. Remnants Aflame: Every contagious strand must be wiped away, located and declared completely absent. A national vaccination is underway, to eliminate the presence of infestation. The presence of infestation must be eliminated at any price. Purging a curse which they created to coercively transform the populous into slaves, the final goal is to depopulate, and a murderous cleansation process begins. Immersed in filth, single file and blind-folded, the infected are imprisoned in awaitance of death. Instantaneous as contamination, they are viciously slain by a barrage of ammunition. Casualties quickly accumulate, casualties quickly accumulating. Each blood-soaked corpse is gutted. Innards disgorged, scraped barren for experimentation. Empty and left for a massive stockpile to form, the rotted corpses are torched. Bodies carefully cast aflame until the soil is littered with the steaming white ash of their remains.

11\. Ending Intellect: Were your plans to overthrow? I'll let you experience struggle. Ignoring suggestive influence, your intellect has merely lead you to martyrdom. Which shall serve as a deterrent for those who chose to follow. Corrupting public thought, influencing paranoia, breeding a new infectious plight based off mental terrorism. For such defection, find punishment in execution. (Your execution) For such defection, find punishment in execution. Now face the repercussions of these acts. Tortured, nearly beaten to death, your tongue is severed from your mouth, a reminder that there's no freedom of speech anymore. As your soul bleeds out, your body shall be left to rot, and the rodents to feed upon your corpse. Silence is simply that easy. You have failed to deconstruct a flawless design, bow to a real oppressor. Your voice and mind are the true contagion, so you must be exterminated.

1\. Nephilim: Nephilim. Descendant of the stars, a spawn of hybrid conception. I am alive!

2\. Transient Gateways: Behold luminescent spirals overhead, the hidden element of travel unveiled. A mythos of science few can comprehend nor possess. Connectivity of every outer realm. The axis where timelines intersect. A transient gateway manipulating time and space. To harness its powers, one must ascend. Transported through the cosmos, projected to the furthest distance, crossing dimensions, who would you save? Transported through the cosmos. Crossing dimensions, who would you save? Would you even care to help? Or throw such a gift away, to withhold for selfish embellishments? Who would you save? Would you remain light years away if you could warn an alien race of a shortened existence? Burdened or does benevolence beckon? Watch them die or open the portals. Open the portals!

3\. The World Engine: Our mother earth is in peril. Our mother earth, they've come to rape her 'til it bleeds. Our dead planet's resources are useless. Descending with malicious purpose, beating all species into submission to drive this planet to its knees. To wipe the slate clean, demolish and redevelop the biosphere in the image of their own. Cower! Cower before their death machine! An imposing display of power, destructive forms of technology, plowing a path of debris and lifelessness. Tremors resonate through the earth. Every person, every home, trampled in its wrath. Terraformed and changed forever! The world is terrified! This is no longer your home, but a host to forces unimaginable.

4\. Dead Planet: Malevolent are the architects who have changed their ways. Glaring down on us, overwhelmed with disgust. They now anticipate the end. Human DNA deemed a tainted creation. We were forewarned, signs were ignored. Now we must submit to extermination. A predestined termination, a chance to redesign their failing offspring. You were forewarned, and now you must meet your end. Aborted, so then we can begin again. Channeling power, drained from within the Earth to construct superior specimen. But before the end, you're forced to watch this world burn and transform into a dead planet. Watch this world burn and transform into a dead planet. This is a dead planet, a wasteland, it's fucking worthless. [2x]

5\. The Taken: Awakened, blinded by lights, an untraceable vessel illuminates the night. Mesmerized as it levitates. An unworldly presence invades the mindscape to communicate. Entranced, your body slips into psychic restraints. Now you elevate to relive relapsed recollections of an abductee. Dissecting flesh, no scars of entry left. Relive relapsed recollections of an abductee. Dissecting flesh, no scars of entry left. From your insides, you are tracked, there's nowhere to hide! A foreign device resides embedded. Or is it all in your head? This is your life, a slave to experiments. This is your life and now your captors beckon, tracing locations. It is time to elevate again! You are one of the taken! A mutilated possession. Internally violated, mentally numbed. This encounter won't return you. The true Gods have new purpose for you.

6\. Dawn Of Descent: This is not the second coming of lore, don't pray revoke, dismiss your dissipating God and cherish one last night until humanity's lost. War! The streets are dying for war. Cherish one last night until humanity's lost forever. Violence, an insatiable threat in the wake of imposing events. Shattered faith manifests, the truth has led to social unrest. We are the cause of their presence, now bear witness. Every mind is inundated, every eye captive as monolithic transports draw closer, transmitting telepathic information. Human origin and creation are finally exposed. Dispelling organized religion as a fraud, society loses direction once it's lost its hold. Witness the blood of riots flood the streets, triggered by desperation disbelief. The pile of bodies increase, the backfire of a collapsed monarchy. All that they've taught you is a lie. A lie. Cherish one last night until humanity's lost. War, the streets are dying for war. Cherish one last night until humanity's lost, the streets are dying for war! Panic, disbelief, and desperation, the streets are filled with war and stained red with death.

7\. The Dulce Incident: The penetration of barren land through rock and soil. An objective must be fulfilled. Construction under the surface with an undisclosed purpose. Digging down, digging down as signs of pressure build. The threshold weakens and begins to fail. A nauseating stench omits from the bowels of the earth as gaseous fumes erupt! Beneath the structure implodes, an ancient underworld exposed, but something dwells at these depths. Sensing a presence inside the dismal confines, beyond the darkness and dust. Elusive figures arise revealing the face of humanoid life forms. A kind colonized and hidden below. A massive horde, they approach. Shots fire in panic! A massacre ensues. Unfazed by gunfire a sacred power is exhumed, every target subjected to amputations and gaping burn wounds. Casualties outweigh the rescued, a conflict buried with time and each body in its tomb.

8\. Arc Of Creation: Taken and lead, entering strange corridors. Housing a mixture of unfamiliar lifeforms and native creatures of Earth. Segregated and on display, sedated for transport. A course is left unknown, the hope of return at its furthest distance. Impulsed to explore the spacious constraints. Oblivious to their constant surveillance, accessing rooms of voluminous proportions. Within these walls hold a brilliant display. The regeneration of extinct life. Re-creation! Worldly limits sustained, holding every known species captive. You are enslaved! Within astonishing scale of confinement, your final purpose is revealed. Preserved and displayed, imprisoned light years away on their home planet!

9\. External Existence: The external remains in stasis. Sedative, a constant cycle. Delving deeper through landscapes, once thought to be reveries. A body at rest, as lines intersect. Traversing exterior realities, beyond sight and out of reach. Re-occurring states of subconscious being forcibly released. Subconscious abilities are now unleashed! Brainwaves shift, elevate to a higher dimension. Reality transcends illusion. As this body decays, I am sustained, immortal within the flesh. An entity without an ending, only exit from this celestial plane. As this body decays, I'm sustained as an entity without an ending, only exit from this plane! Just know there is something beyond the grave, in R.E.M I'm more alive than awake. A heightened sense of existence, submerge in the infinite! Brainwaves shift, elevate to a higher dimension. Reality transcends illusion. Submerge inside the infinite, death is not the end!

2\. Soldiers Of Immortality: Beneath the surface lies a legion of the darkest era. Buried in masses, burnt and left as ashes. The graves are filled with maggots eating, rotting flesh decay. Their lives eradicated by the blade, the dead are cursed. Slayed, their lives raped from them, they swarm like locust. In the form of spectral hate, ghosts in the fog, reapers of the night. They remain trapped between dimensions. Disembodied souls, tormented in the afterlife. Haunting the living, possessing the weak. The spirits hunt to avenge their death. Haunting the living, possessing the weak. Controlled by the army of torment. Seizing their mind, infiltration of insanity. Turning the prey on each other, tearing organs from their allies. A mist that plagues this world, the poison fumes of these burning souls. Now spread this flame, tearing themselves apart from the inside. Ripping sanity to pieces, sanity to pieces. Unsuspected slaughter from an icon of trust. Once a protector, now an executioner. The dead will rise, soldiers of immortality. The dead will rise; the depths of hell await thee.

3\. Laceration Penetration: Darkness will soon cover this once righteous life. Nothing but an effigy daunting the annihilation. What was immaculate, now stained with impurity, watching this torso turn corpse. Blood dripping from intestines as they are ripped from inside out. Now lay a carcass, what's left will be devoured. The struggle for exhalation, a need to fulfill my obsession as pale turns blue. Let the insertion begin, lifeless twitching. The desire to penetrate the dead become overwhelming. Now a trophy to remember my first, a sense of completion. As this moist cavity is filled, the lust for the deceased, here to stay. The stench of her rotting organs now linger for eternity. My seed is growing slowly in this lifeless carcass. Life as a dirty fucking whore has brought you here to decay. This is what I have become, the abomination. Now, take this blade, thrust it deep inside the torso. Relentless stabbing, mutilating her remains. Sifting through entrails, the feast will soon begin. The time has come I must consume the mess I've made. Devour her insides cold, the taste of dead empowers me. Limb by limb, feasting till there is no more. This feeling uncontrolling, darkness building deep within. Once a lady of the night rots inside of me. I now control the victim, I've tasted the meat of the dead. Torn flesh ripped from the carcass now becomes a part of me. One with the dead, become one with the dead.

4\. Furnace Of Hate: Fuck what you've built, my hate is stronger than your faith. No gates, no walls will stop my dying thirst for blood, for rape. A plague of weakness created by slaves. Infection spreads, these peasants must be slain. I've chosen not to follow your ways, your disciples will burn and fucking rot. Fear not my thoughts but my actions. I plan to spill their blood; their worthless lives will not be spared. I feel the beast inside me, a darkness has consumed me. The helpless look into the sky, praying for salvation. Screams of agony are proof of a god that's failed them. I will not let them live, they stand against me. It's time they face defeat, eternal sin into damnation. My unrelenting urge to kill begins to take control of me. A victim in my hands, a fate worse than death. Skin them alive, torch their insides. They can't escape, their life I must take. Their soul is mine to torture, to rape. They are the plague, they are the slaves. Prepare to bleed.

5\. Flesh Oracle: Incisions made, tearing flesh, ripping organs. Strung up to bleed, gravity showers you in your own filth. Still squirming, eyes open as I gaze at my masterpiece. These gaping wounds tell a story. Your life is worth nothing, you're a worthless cunt, believing if you have a choice to live or die. As I nail your torso to the floor, they pierce vital organs. What do you have left to offer? Eyes rolling back, bloodshot eyes, bleeding from all orifices. Blood marking time like an hour glass. You cannot scream with your mouth sewn shut. Violently hacking into your throat, I finish decapitation. Another lifeless carcass left to rot. I've conquered man. I am the birth, I am death. Upon the table lies a corpse a chunk of rotting flesh. A work of art, a perfect kill, I'm basking in the stench. I'll keep your ears as fucking trophies, hanging round my neck. To hear the sounds of screams echo till the very end. I am the death creator, I am the fucking end.

6\. The Adversary: Among the masses crawl the weak, watch them cluster together like maggots feeding on the dead. They stand against something far superior, attempting to create fear and chaos. Infect you with false ideals but they are designed to fail. No matter the consequences, we will not fall to these pitiful fucks. They alone are insects sucking life from the world. United they stand, divided they shall be slaughtered. Strike them down with unrelenting hatred. Let bloodlust fuel your aggression, inflicting brutality. They will embrace death to escape from merciless torture. Crushing skulls to make an example to all those that oppose me. The time has come for you to defend your existence. We must deface and mutilate the enemy, the false obsession, the isolation of their fate. They fall to their fucking knees. We must show them that their attempts to conquer us will lead to their own demise. We march to the sound of slaughter, death, destruction, chaos and rape.

7\. Decrepit Purification: There is no hope, you are helpless to the chaos that has raped your world. Genocide to all that is innocent. We have waited for this day and now it is time to feast. We must find them and end their existence. The wise will end their own lives to spare themselves from unimaginable torture. Execution of their own families, now the dead slaves of god. It has started, tearing limbs from torsos to disable our prey. Feasting on their flesh to satisfy our hunger. The blood of the innocent deep within my veins, my strength growing with every drop. Separate the heads from the bodies. These pests are not worthy of a name. The bodies pile up, headless cadavers. Limbs intertwining, each appendage lifeless as the last. This kingdom of decomposing peasants, the putrid stench of dead cunts boils my blood. The thought of victims that are yet to be devoured is what motivates this holocaust. I need to stop the birth of the deceased. We kill in packs, a force of evil they could never conquer. Surrendering will not bring them mercy, only divide the cowards from the brave. They will be butchered, erased from this land, humanity is obsolete. Carving in the faces of women and children, their fathers forced to watch as they are bludgeoned. Ten thousand victim's blood, flowing inside of me. Tenacious murdering, extorting breath from the naïve. The death squad hunts you.

8\. The False Prophet: Behold the beast arises from the depths of hell, sent forth to harvest the Christians. And lead them to a kingdom of evil away from their god. Before you stands a man, but beneath the flesh stands a worthless creation. Mortal slaves, forced to serve. They pray to god, hoping he will forgive their sins, and save them from damnation. The art of deception serves the prophet well. Gathering gods, servants like lambs to the slaughter. Turning them against their lord, they will march against their creator. Fuck your god; I stand before you calling out your god. Before you stands a figure, but beneath its shell stands a false prophet disguised by shadows. A servant to the dark lord, brought upon this earth to destroy humanity. Driven by hate and vengeance betraying their messiah. They follow Satan's chariot to Babylon. The time has come for the armies of god to defend the holy one. Satan's army's on the other horizon, waiting for the horn. Unholy crusade against their creator, leaving god no choice but to eradicate his own.

9\. Engineering The Anti-Christ: Darkened clouds approach the grounds where the innocent victims await the outcome that could never be foreseen. They come from beneath earth, they come to block out the sun. There will be no redemption, their blood spilled for Satan. A trail of corpses lay behind them. Stench of rotting flesh, they slay all women/children, leaving them without their heads. I share the same addiction to the beast that I can taste, cannibals they've become. Infect the population with a plague that will last for a thousand years. Apocalyptic massacre, piles of burning bodies lie at the side of the your bowels give way, your final breath will beg for forgiveness. I see the end is near, the streets awash with blood. They're all dead in the end, no one to be spared, evil and faith will be your weakness. Slit their throats, drain their blood, nothings left, Look what I've done. The gates have opened, my reigns begun, this is my church, my kingdom.

11\. Cowards Throne: We are the plague of rotting flesh, the dead that roam this earth. Servants to the shadows left to feed on carcasses. Soul tormentors, leaching life from the clean. Diseases spreading, chaos, fear, hate for all to feel. Together we rise, to take down this god of yours, and darkness will reign overall. Stand forth, where is this one you call god? An adversary in a coward's throne. A message from my master, the time is now. Feel the fire from within, the blood is boiling. Watch their soul destruct; I tear it from their fucking corpses. We are the demons, hunting, killing, slaying. Raping god's slaves, their blood will fill the rivers. An epic tide of Satan's rage. Stand forth you coward, a so called savior, save your world or watch it burn. Through the darkness, arise the servants of Christ. Pray, this is the end of their days, their lives bound by a book of lies. How can you judge what does not die? The fires of holocaust fueled by the souls of the Christians. The fires of holocaust will burn for eternity, upon them is the hour of slaughter. Hear the screams, the sound of triumph. A message from my master, life must not go on. A message from your master, save yourself. A message from my master, obliterate mankind. A message from your master, I've failed you all. This is the end of days, now watch it burn.

2\. Vermosapien: With the premeditated inception of a forbidden junction, I'll thoroughly dissect man's aesthetic capacity to cultivate destruction. Corporeal makers have condoned all ramifications and doomed our dimensions. Reviled are those who choose to metamorphose. Fixed frames are imperiled by the amalgamation of the inferior arthropod with the superior human being. Witness sapience wane as we clinch the fashion of chitinous exoskeletons. If the author of perfection is responsible for the conception of multifarious vermins, does that make such divine Creator a monster? Whether wrought by higher grace or shaped by nameless energy, only humanity can be held liable for its calloused achievements. We are the vile chief denizens and catalysts of our own consumption; the ones proliferating in ruin. The eradication of subsistence will be realized by our own hands.

3\. A Universal Plague: Vindictive hands have embraced the oceans before, but the shores had never recoiled so desperately. Entrenched in several principles of the ancients, but primarily twisted by a more cruel modern topography. The pure will enable the full embodiment of pestilences. Zephyrs avow the notion of widespread catastrophe. Clouds of tragedy and calamity extend throughout the lands. While some are weak and futile, others remain resolute within plateaus of extreme pessimism. Alarmed the cosmos pray amidst bleak auroras, in hope of crimson tomorrows for mankind. We're like an epidemic that seeks to expand beyond its terrestrial bounds. We will become a universal plague if we thrive afar from our margins. A mother will ingest the wine of her disemboweled sons, but their remains will not suffice to cleanse her filthy loams. We're like an epidemic that seeks to expand beyond its terrestrial bounds. We will become a universal plague if we thrive afar from our margins.

4\. To Burgeon And Languish: Betwixt the furrows of senescent hands, blemishes remain etched to tell of myriad triumphs. Monoliths stand elevated to bear testament of grandeur, but, like flesh and all physical things, they will fade. At dawn the greatest splendor prevails but for a moment to emphasize that only change is everlasting. When the hourglass is inverted and the wretched have passed, will descendants peddle the burden of those before them? Time has witnessed copious hierarchies rise and fall; adaptations of previous thoughts will continue to thrive and perish. In immutable flux this is an endless cycle, it's how we are eternal.

6\. Conquest Of Gliese: The burnished, metallic gears transmitted torques and the cerulean plasma infected the skylines as they departed. The mortars of the firmaments snarled as stewards ceased to sojourn over the orb of parched bitumen. Behold the majestic exodus of sacrosancts, the meek elites of amethyst garments. The crystal bodies no longer coalesced and chaos did not reign like in primordial wasteland. The ambivalent anima of a once substantial, but now decayed structure barely resonated through the black veils of the nearly desiccated rifts. Messenger coils had perished long before mountains plunged and glaciers thawed and evaporated. Her autonomy was never subservient, but her beauty was always vulnerable. Upon the scarlet moon, our bereavement was silent. In recollections her splendor will remain untouched. Through bitter voids, revered vagrants now wend in hunt for unsullied, verboten paradise to despoil. Boundless, extraterrestrial deserts are not of lands christened barren. Unfamiliar, desolate realms define places for the brave to flourish. The keepers of the testaments till a flawless design: future dwellings vehemently founded upon misleading wisdom. Cocooned the children will be in the faith of a disingenuous manger. The states of hell will be reincarnated. Oh Gliese, your heavens will be ephemeral, but also worth being cherished. Deflowered you'll be, swiftly and unrelentingly. Their hands will not be gentle when you are deflagrated. In recollections your spirit will remain untouched.

7\. The Singe: Human beings are disgusting creatures. By the apex of alien hills, sacred abodes sought to emanate newly shaped paradigms. A relentless reign prematurely assisted the interruption of symbiosis amongst cohorts and foreigners. The guillotines were marshaled, disposed to decapitate virgins that desired to copulate unholingly. Their blades were whetted as if to sever all burgeoning thistles once known, much like the earliest of misguided attempts to hinder the spring indefinitely. In this kingdom, judgment was sheathed by the ignorance of a wicked people. The ones empowered by gods could not have been seen as the culprits. In this land, the fiends were not supernatural, but mortal architects knew well to manipulate and incriminate the abstract. There were no quarters for selflessness in this new world. Now watch as all the surfaces are scorched. This is not the apocalypse your prophets admonished you of. The branches wail as the flamboyant terebinths acquiesce to fiery torture. In this hellish realm, affliction is replicated through the cracked eyeballs of the soon to be deceased. The feet of man will no longer interpret the ground's arrays of simultaneous biotic emissions. The ashes will garnish the soil in innocuous synchronization.

9\. Facades: Depict your gods and I will summarize your wretched ways. Through complex patterns I have quantified archetypes. Our fears have denounced the nature of emphasis on eternal punishments. The foundations of opulent, celestial utopias are not distant from our realms. In the traditions of mortals I have found the essence of selfish civilizations. I will not succumb to spherical egocentricity. Purge and oppress the lives of those, who like yourselves, possess the aptitude to concoct deductions. Your redeemers are advocates of humility: philanthropists for rape and debauchery. I will not partake in narcissistic idolatry. Slaughter and afflict the ones, who like yourselves, claim to have clasped the light of true belief. Your saviors are sponsors of virtue: protagonists of cataclysmic genocide and depravity. Regard the mirrors that elucidate the abomination your deities epitomize. Through visages of contradictions behold your christs disfigured. Craft not the defilement of certainty with foolish attempts to personify absolute divinity.

10\. The Graze Of Locusts: When pastures are liberated from the graze of locusts, golden horizons will reveal vestiges of decaying monuments. In oceans of ephemerality we seek to become imperishable. In streams of eternity our immortality is fleeting. When this life fades I'll be at rest, for I'll have detached myself from my worthless legacies. I have cherished my possessions and I have forsaken simplicity: materialization of the spiritual and spiritualization of the material. I hope they sear the pillars and great walls of my Alexandria. We waste our days assembling vast shrines upon disbanding sands. Our greatest accomplishments consist of having conquered empires of stone. When this life fades I'll be at rest. "All the glory in the world can be gathered in a grain of corn." Within the illusion of reality and the reality of an illusion, constellations remain invisible but not nonexistent. Let's build a sphinx of meaning that never weathers.

1\. Devoid Of Skin: A distant bell tolls, resonating through my frame. In an audiogenic trance, I follow the sound. The tolling pierces through a dimensional membrane. I cross over into another word...A dimension of complete suffering. Achromatic souls stream up the walls. Their glow illuminates the chamber. Blood-gilded languid bodies coat the floor like a living carpet. The bodies coil and recoil under a blanket of gelatinous gore. The miasma of decay seduces the corpses into frenetic animation. A cryptozoic being stands in the center of the chamber, staring at me. Devoid of skin, an intricate system of chains pass through his flesh. The flaps of muscle held open with hooks and chains held taut, Displaying his organs and revealing other intricacies His anatomy, a perfect disfigurement. The chains come from every direction, carving the stagnate air. He speaks with the confidence of a god, vocalizing his expectations of my arrival, sermonizing how he summoned me to this universe to suffer for eternity. My eyes glazed over in hypnosis to the sound of his voice. A transmundane presence intensifying the ambience. At the end of the monologue all movement recedes. The shapes fade to silhouette, and silhouettes fade to black. The sound warps and distorts, then ceases all together. One after another, the senses dull then expire. I am condemned to experience an eternity of complete nothingness.

2\. Imprisoned Between Dimensions: Through suicide, my souls evaporates into an interstellar-travelling entity. Headed through space at subluminal speeds, I enter a black hole held open by a spherical shell of negative-mass cosmic strings. Reality as I know it melts into a whirlwind of psychedelics. Colors and shapes run together creating intricate geometric patterns. Space-time distorts as the warped patterns stretched farther down the flux tube. Crossing the event horizon, time dilutes and ceases to exit. Through the wormhole shadow, a parallel universe can be seen...A dimension I will never reach. A paradox of myself withers before my eyes. He cycles through the seasons of life. From birth to death, to birth again...each lifetime, a reciprocal of the former. Interstellar Condemnation. Imprisoned Between Dimensions. Every movement and every word predicted. Fading over the millenniums, crisp black and white images erode to a series of grays. Sharp figures bleed into one another. Infinite lifetimes, I have yet to experience. Trapped in the flux tube. Suspended in time for eternity. Imprisoned between dimensions. Interstellar condemnation. Trapped in the flux tube. Suspended in time for eternity. Imprisoned between dimensions. Confined within the wormhole.

3\. Drug-Induced Psychosis: Methamphetamine-fueled psychosis. Performing worthless surgical procedures. I splay open the rib cage, hemoglobin sprays. The shadows lurk over me observing my work. Red Phosphorus coursing through my veins. Paranoia increases with my accelerating heart rate. Delusions of parasitosis, obsessive picking at the skin. Formication leads to self-mutilation. I torture the human for what seems like an eternity. The days and nights blend as one. While performing the vivisect I stare deep through the soul into the astral plane. Entranced in nebulas and stellar lights. My physical body continues to torture while I travel the universe.

4\. Caverns Of The Disembodied: The voice summons me and I obey. Following it's command. I enter a subterranean realm of enigmas. Moonlight reflects off of the marble architecture of the cavern carved by epochs of dissolution. Stalactites and stalagmites frame the mouth of the chasm like teeth. Soon the blackness of the cavern encompasses me. Guided solely by the voice which calls me, I descend farther into the labyrinth of tunnels...As well as the depths of my mind. Spiraling into abysmal madness, psychosis imbedded in every fiber of my being. My identity erodes with my sanity, the voice enabled me to vaguely recall my name. All senses are overshadowed by the motion of my heart. The sound of its beating in my ears, crescendos to an insufferable intensity...then a pause in which all is blank. A star radiates in the distance. I begin to form galaxies and nebulosity around it, shaping planets from nothingness and creating ecosystems within those planets. Painting the ether with my mind, all powerful and iniquitous, I have become a god.

6\. Chamber Of Torture: Dried blood encrusts adobe walls of the sanctuary. Light beams through desecrated windowpanes of dead saints. The lingering stench of tortured human and charred remains sift through the abandoned chapel. I descend into the concrete dungeon below with a new addition to my collection of medieval torture devices. I haul the head crusher into the death scented torture cell. I slowly pace through the chilled chamber observing my specimens. Steel cages hang, encapsulating humans left to rot. Grey matter slides off the decomposing bodies. Pillories beneath the dripping cages hold victims, pre-torture. Faint moaning is heard from an occupied iron maiden. The moaning is overcome by gut wrenching screams coming from a human, half-skinned and strapped to the breaking wheel. Still conscious and severely mutilated, I drag the human into her hollow brass tomb. The Brazen Bull smolders leaving black soot coating the cement wall. And now for the finale to this madness: I retrieve a fresh human for this kill. Strapping his head down I slowly crank the Head Crusher. Screams of agony echo as blood gushes from sever hemorrhaging. Teeth shatter and surrounding bone crushes. The cranium compacts in intervals as I crank the lever. Brain matter oozes out of fragmented skill as the eyes are forced from their sockets. I laugh to myself in this state of morbid dementia.

7\. Beneath The Pendulum: Strapped to the chopping block, my victims gains consciousness. She screams in terror as the pendulum swings above her, five feet across and fifteen feet high, a contraption forged with meticulous perfection. Swaying back and forth in metronomic momentum, taunting the victim, steel shimmers under halogen lighting. Hypnotized by the blade in motion, I commence the torture. Convulsing rapidly, she struggles to escape her shackles to no prevail. Tears stream from the ducts of her vacant wide eyes. Epinephrine hits my bloodstream; thee high of taking a human life is euphoric. An increase of dopamine and serotonin creates complete ecstasy. The blade slices through layers of skin and flesh. It continues to excoriate the wound until I lower it farther. Her voice cracks as she frantically pleads for her life. The pendulum rips through her intestines and spine, slowly slicing the human in two. The lower extremities and pelvis are detached from the rest of the body. Blood drains from the segmented torso. The body twitches post-mortally in a pool of blood and entrails.

9\. Immortality Through Infinite Consciousness: The truth told from an adjacent plane of existence. Mind creates matter, consciousness creates form. Mass mental projections create our physical universe. Beneath the "camouflage" lays a psychic web of consciousness, embedded throughout every fiber of every universe. Immortal beings exist through infinite systems of reality...Multidimensional reality. Multiple incarnations living simultaneously as a part of an individual soul. Each soul, a brick in the psychic pyramid of interrelated, ever-expanding conscious. All That Is...Consciousness Infinitum.

11\. Interspecific Coalesce: Torpid sewers harboring hexagonal clusters of eggs, incubating in a cesspool of humid human excretions. Cylindrical eggs hatching in random bursts...Arilus Cristatus Gigantus. Breeding exponentially, swarms of massive predacious insects eclipse the sun, raining down from the sky. Arthropodic nomads flood the streets, misanthropic beings scavenging the land. Targeted, the predator envelops the prey, cocooning the human within its wings. The victim claws at the ground in attempt to escape. With sloth-like mechanical motions, the captor draws the human back into embrace. The insect's hypodermic beak extends into position, injecting enzyme-laden saliva into the bloodstream. The human frozen in paralysis, immobilized, paralyzed. Soft tissue and organs dissolve into emulsion. Future victims spectate the killing. The torture is seen through translucent membranous wings. The insect holding the victim in his final embrace, caressing him through his passing, then gorging on the human slosh within. The body withering to the decayedness of decades in mere seconds…The skin cycles through the color spectrum of rot. Shriveled, frail, and expunged of all nutrients. The dry husk of the human cadaver lay discarded in a sea of bodies.

12\. Succumbed To Dementia: Under constant surveillance from above. Human cadavers suspended from chains come to life. Dictating my every move. This crimson hallucination molded by the compounding dementia. Isolated in the confine of the psyche. Imprisoned in the mind. Detached and emotionless. No past, no future, no identity, human carnage festers around me. Mathematical equations surround me. Enthralled by palindromes and logarithms. Illogical calculations written obsessively across brick. Overlapping formulas inked in blood. Intensity increasing with every numerical metamorphosis. New sequential patterns generate advanced cogitations, etching away at the ultimate theorem. Delusions of an oncoming apocalypse fuels my paranoia. I find comfort in a fresh homicide. Disemboweling the victim, I stare deep into the soul while taking her life. The compulsion to carve at the body increases. Scraping the inside, lost in time. Satisfaction in the work I've completed brings sweet slumber within the hollowed carcass cocooned in flesh. I awaken to the sensation of insects burrowing beneath my skin. With a blade, I mutilate. As the blood drains, my empty shell becomes wax. I reach a continuum of consciousness through death.

1\. Eating The Visions Of God: I am staring at the Sun of the Nothing, for I want to eat the visions of God. Consuming the knowledge and power that radiates overhead. As I slumber in a bed of vegetation and thorns leaving behind unease and dread, I feed from pretentious notions and malignant demons through its rays. For hell is abandoned and this single horror walks amongst our ongoing clichés. My eyes, my perception - They seem to smolder and whiten. For it seems that I have peered into the diseased display of myself. I am the eater of the sun, I am the destroyer of worlds.

2\. Sun Of Nihility: Sun of Nihility, I shamefully disturb you. My relentless knocking is constantly ignored. I can narrowly overhear your serene breathing anymore. Have you grown weary of spinning measureless circles across the sky? Are you drained of feeding and decalcifying my awakening third eye, a resting place to connect with the Earth's depths? I lay designating my dreams as masters under composed breath, enraptured by the sphere of damnation.

3\. The Stone Cross: I sleep on a cross for my madness, I exist within a foundation of stone. Encircled and smothered within bars of rust, it all helps me rest within a confine of serenity. Sealed windows and doorways feel like decrepit paintings on the walls. Pieces of immovable art grow an everlasting flavor of neglect and dust. An existence within a casket to bear the living, my humble and delusional confine.

4\. The Synthetic Sea: Finding comfort in knowledge of an enthralling higher power. My transformation catalyzed from our continual encounters. As I draw breath from clouds littering a synthetic sea. I overlook how trustful we are. So simple, so damned naïve. I beg for one's own remission, simultaneously teething the flesh that breeds religion. Transmitted whispers crawl into each of us and birth dictating monsters. All creations encircling me are charades and impostors. So trustful we are. So simple, so damned naïve. All comprehension I've discovered was all concocted to deceive.

5\. A Global Shift: I've come to an implausible conclusion that I'm bathing my hands with a refreshment of poison. I'm indulging my thirstiness with an infectious substance. For the bane of my existence is solely outlined to aid the breeding of ill and brainless. Lather, rinse, repeat. Gather, convince, deceit. A global shift has commenced one gallon at a time, turning the masses into walking malignancies. Imbecilic livestock with their numbers on the decline. A world is carved from blameless blood, carving miles of trenches deep into the intellect of man.

6\. The Celestial Antidote: I have found my face gnawing away at my own existence again. It's feeding and medication on the ballooning hunger for a formulated religion. For my Lord comes in a tiny capsulated form. Restore prayers with inebriation - my dependency, a substance helping me string. And I must carefully weave my life in a destructive, spiraling transcendency. These divine elements shine a light so radiant when synthesized. A celestial antidote to cure all, a heavenly impurity to alter what we know as God.

7\. Encircled By Mirrors: We socialize in the moonless pit of my own intelligence. I'm suspended in space and encircled by mirrors. Through my reflection, things are becoming clearer. Apparently teeth are beginning to germinate from the roots of my eyes. I find myself wincing as they chew through my optic flesh. Layers of teeth dancing, waltzing their way out of my now punctured face. It's comical in retrospect, I used to enjoy this levitating notion of escape. It's opening the gates to a newborn philosophy. My deep seeded dementia embraced. Layers of teeth dancing, waltzing their way out of my now punctured face. My deep seeded dementia embraced. Hallucinogenic contemplations have become my finest friend. It's opening the gates to a newborn philosophy. My deep seeded dementia embraced.

8\. Buried Monuments: I recognize a blueprint for madmen has been inked, inked within the skin of myself. They've planted seeds and have been sewn into buried monuments. They're entombed doomsday vaults resembling monstrous coffins. A mind bending experimentation to reshape my everyday consumption. They can see through the cracks to inject the soil in which I stand. It perverts that of which I bloom. Disease slumbers within the earth, blooming gardens of slaughter.

9\. Worming Nightfall: A landscape of mountains and filth floods my perspective. Nightfall worms its way, mutating the air into a black mass of secrets. It's alluring as I stand on the summit of self-destruction in all of its brilliance. I have a panoramic view of my prodigal fate with a nose dive out of existence. My untouched eyelids unlock in a pineal gland trance of blasphemy. My cerebral matter synthesizes a sharpened warmth, forming a kaleidoscopic ecstasy. A fond farewell decent morphs to a stairwell of a hallucinogenic world, lost in a sea of illusions and alternate reality.


	2. Murders

**Deathcore Lyrics for Ingested, The Faceless, And Hell Followed With, Kronos, Arkaik, Archspire, Acrania, Vulvodynia and Hound of Hades**

Galton's Theory: Rise. So you think you can be god? Deemed to live or deemed to die. Superficial sacrifice. Try to run, you'll come to see. You live and die for me. Don't test my words. Despicable, pitiful, unworthy, pathetic excuse for a human. Breed mankind in its purest form, weed out the weak. Inspected and used, accepted and refused, it's the perfect blasphemy. Tribulation. Prove to me you're worthy, damned to fulfill expectations. Will you fail? Will you rise? With all imperfections cast aside. Present your child an infant of high demand. The deed is indeed done, we must take his life. Three cheers to a new age of man. We can't stop all disease from happening, it's the way it goes. From the killing, to the slaughter, and I can't help but come back for more. It's a joyous fallacy, or so it's told. And I'm laughing to myself in my head for all the infected souls. We're weeding out the weak. Maintain the strong for the purity of all the race. There's no way it can go wrong. We're bleeding out, and all is lost. Keep the crying and the screaming for help, it's a newfound holocaust. Oh, this is bloodletting on a global spectrum. This is the pruning of your diseased earth. Face to face your end will be by my hand. We are a virus to target the broken and you are the stain on these white washed walls. And I swear, that I will tear you down. We are a virus to target the broken souls. So you think that you can be god? Just living your life, awaiting to die. To die by the hands of one of your own. Experimental sacrifice. So choose your words carefully, they will be your last. Your death wish will be carried out. I'll carve them on your tombstone.

Mantracker: Lifeless. Cold and dead before dawn awakes. This wasteland that was once called home, is filled with the masochistic, blood thirsty screams they've cried. All my loved ones, crying for help have died. Seeing is believing but I can't believe my eyes. Cause everything that I once loved has died, so I'll pray for an answer for the sky. I'll tear the flesh from the bone. Open your eyes, your veins drain dry, open your eyes. Now you're a lifeless being. Stoic machine. This land has become hell as we know it. Oh my god, my hands are tied. Nowhere to run, No place to hide. I'm better off alive than dead, despite these thoughts that fill my head. I'll keep running, for my life. This lifeless land has become hell as we know it.

A Blessing, A Curse: Alchemy, I can't believe my ears, with one touch I'll turn rags to riches. What's more than one could ask for? A velvet hand lined with absolute embrace. Intoxicated by his own envious ways, from this point on I'll bleed the gold of a thousand kings. The world will bow at my feet. But as the story unfolds, he sees his days are numbered and he can't think of a single word that could justify his eternity. Blinded by his own desire, fueled by lust, human greed empowered, from gold to rust. Midas, a simple soul now tainted with corruption. Midas, his greatest ambition turned to his demise. Midas, his breathless reign, it calls again, the day is gone, where are you oh. Midas, I see you now, your hands are bound, begging for mercy from me. Midas. In this blessed curse, I cannot find the bridges I've burned. Those days are all gone, I've lost it all, where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong? Too late, my time is up, no chance to set the record straight. My paradigm is finally set, now take my hand and seal your fate. Too late, this curse has shed itself on me, now take my hand and seal your fate. Abhorrent, stop reaching forward for the past, and take my hand and seal your fate. What more could you want from me, what more could you want from me? You took my life, now you hold the key, how selfish could you be? Look at him now, with his mouth sewn shut, with his hands in his pockets and his pride down below in the mud. With one touch, I'll turn these rags to riches. Be careful what you wish for, from gold to rust.

Lens of Truth: Lies. Open your eyes to see a black and white reality, independent thought restrained. A blind public view, monitored living. You fail to see, your ignorance is your prison. You're just a rat on a wheel, forever dreaming in the hands of isolation. Program the God's tongues, look into the eyes of your own lives conviction. Vivid veiled entombment, asphyxiation, Novus Ordo Seclorum. Enslaved to the subliminal, a capsule of bliss is your ignorance. Senses numbed, trapped in your own disease. My eyes are open now, rebellion begins. Demolish the walls that you've built, masses are gathered to wake from their sleep. Released from their cages, exempt from deceit. A clear perception, not life manufactured, a view from the lens of truth. My mind is frantic, what's wrong, I can't control these thoughts. The room is spinning and red is all I see, running ceased. I will find you and bring you to your knees. My mind is frantic, I've lost it all, I'll rise to fall. I will bring you to your knees, spilling the blood, eradicate the tyrant. Treachery, look through the eyes of Judas. Deception lies within, my end will be your demise.

In Loving Memory: I've tied this noose for you, the skies grow dark. I'm burning from what you've done, suffer this bitter taste of what I've become. Can't stand the sight of my hostile smile, scatter the ashes of what once was. Cold-blooded heart fueled by your demise, eye for an eye. Now who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing but another pretty face. I once was blind, but now I see. Deceived, malevolent skeleton, agonized by wretched pain and treachery. Mark my words, your next move will seal your fate. So scream your prayers into the sky, your life's a waste. So scream your prayers into the sky, once held so close. Your life's a lie, your knees grow weak. Speak slow, cause you can't breathe. Carry my name into your grave. Let my laughter fill your head, looks like time is on my side. No mourning for the dead, wed with your desire, a promise you couldn't keep. Your tears mean nothing, you're dead to me. Watch, the clock is ticking, your time is up now. Tie the knot when your face comes up, trying to snatch a breath before you choke. Scream my name again, you've dug your grave, now say your prayers. When a tear falls down, I'll turn and look the other way. Envy is such an ugly color on you. As your skin starts to rot, bones exposed, start decay, your reign has ended. Buried in six feet of dirt, your reign is over. You're not my problem anymore, I'll bury you six feet underground.

Prophecies: Fulfill the prophecy, revelation tragedy. Reign of Thebes. An infant born in royalty believed to be the next born king. Can you perceive that you will die a victim by the hands of your son, and he'll lay with your queen? Clairvoyant thoughts anticipating everything. My selfish ways, avoid the catch. Command, show your strength. Bind his hands and pierce his feet, drag him deep into the woods, and leave him for the wolves to feast. Look at this baby, he's left all alone. Feet lacerated, no place to call home. Swaddle him up in this linen and blanket him with all your comfort, we'll raise him as one of our own. The years unfold, the truth starts to bleed. Bite your tongue, don't preach these words to me. I won't let this curse unfold and become sincerity. Abandon all that I have known, off to walk this road alone. Death becomes my shadow, no more emotion shown. Right of procession disputed, what violence portrays. Blood stained at crossing the path of fates irony, your destiny's set in stone. Eaten alive, solution to the enigma. You've been warned, a beasts self-mutilation. Return to your womb, infused with royal blood. The God's disgraced by this tainted passion, let the plagues begin. How could this be happening? The just has put a stop to me. Truth becomes catastrophe and I cannot stop these thoughts, my grip is lost on what I thought was real. Silent hanging from the roof tops. Noose hung, bound lifeless corpse. I gouge out my eyes in shame. Eyes dilated and torn, blinded by all my transgressions, sever the optic nerve. Wander unknown to the earth, exiled from my own existence. His legacy rots from within.

Keeper of the Gates: Here I sit as your soul screams in pain, there's no escaping from my domain. Floating down Acheron, your soul is mine to feast upon. I am all darkness, I am all hate. I am everything of which you are afraid. I am your future, I dwell in sin. Watch me as I devour your limbs. All suffering comes from within me, smoke arises from the smoldering earth. Ruins fill your horizon, I am keeper of the gates. This is not a nightmare, your eternity begins now. Obey my words, bow down on your knees and scream. Hope's paradox feels like suffocation when death fills the air. Absence of light, anguish and despair, this is not a nightmare. Bloodshed, confined, face down, you're drowning alive. Wake up, no time to fall asleep, resuscitate your perception of the end. This is borderline extinction, this is your annihilation. When whispers turn to screams, I grin from ear to ear. Your prayers have fallen short, they die and no one cares. Keep screaming for the pain to stop, get up. Force fed broken promises. Everything and everyone that you have ever come to love will die by my hand. Smoke and mirrors don't mean anything, when suffering and terrorizing agony keeps me sane. This is life after death. Kissed by the fire you have fed, bathe in all the tears you have shed. Play with all the lies you have dealt, welcome to my realm. I am all eternal, I am all disease, I am all horror. Hound of Hades, it won't be over until the angel sings. But no angels will sing for your soul, you belong to me.

Decimate the Storm: Selfish! Empowered by your vicious shadows, casting doubt on my obsession. Deceived by your perception, every word you breathe has eradicated a jaded belief. You're face to face with deception, elated by transgression. Manipulating a victim by the trust that they pay. Averting their eyes, engaged with demise. Discard your disguise, I don't give a damn. I will be judged by no man, I don't give a damn, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Weakness is my strength, I feed on the lamb. All I survey, stalking my prey. Suffering, tragedy, sympathy, suffocating, it's all beneath me. He'll hold your soul under water, you're just a pawn in my slaughter. He'll ignore your cries, I'll ignore your cries. Revolted by your decisions, forever chastised by your ambitions. Your ambitions! Two faced, disgraced by the truth. Tremble at the thought of my abuse. Respect is earned, you will respect me. You will respect me. The time has come, you're afraid to admit it. An opportunity; forgive or forget it. Seeing the faces of every place, and you're clutching your guilt in the hand of a cynic. Never tried to stop, because he thought it was audible until the day that he found out that he was falling to his knees. Crimson soaked till the day he choked on everything he never seized. You told yourself a thousand lies playing over and over. The day has come, fall apart, recollect your memories. Fade to the end, now you see black. Realize the paradigm and retract hypothetical, settle the credible in the skeptical mind of the mental middleman. Meddle in the symmetry, metaphysical enemy. Steadily my legacy dies by command. Try to dust off your eyes, in the skies are the lives of the people that died and never got a second chance. This can't be over, so I'll tread through the self-disgust and I'll decimate the storm. So I swear by the sins I submit to you, faced forward with a silent cry. I have testified, I have testified. I've lacerated my selfish life. A coward to the stench of defeat, merely a symbol of what you'll always be. Breathe in the shame I seep, regret soaked in misery. Do you think that you really deserve another shot in the dark of what your life was really worth? Can you hear me, cause I'm begging to you. I'll never try to defy with every breath I'll breathe through you. Just let my tragedy be at peace. I'll secede, give me back what you've taken from me. You ignorant, filthy beast, you've wasted your chance, your ways will finally cease. You can despise all the things that you know are true. I'm laying you to rest, your days are through.

Resurrection: Son of Zeus, Olympus will fall. Radiating a malevolent rage from the peak of your pinnacle. The political cynical summit, cast your sentence. Deliverance from the Oracles eye, a fabrication divination revelation defied. Mythicism ritualistic, a hypocrisy in the fallacy of the fates. Tremble before me, you've fallen victim to the siren's songs. The mirror speaks of struggles, a catastrophic war, you reflect pretension. In your mind lives a litany of lies from the souls that have prematurely met their demise. Demonize your disguise idolized by their cries. You're symbolized by the truth that you could never realize. Strip away your arrogance, you are no brother of mine. Eviscerate the false immortal, tear his throat and savor the bones. Drink his fear in draining his corpse, giving him up to the wicked one. Present the master the stricken son, ending before it's begun. Your demise. You will fall before me. I'm the protagonist, sacrament, advocate. Bringing forth all of the light of the righteousness, catalyst of your end. This is war, face your judgement. This is the end, you will bow before me. You are the evil, the seed of disease. The sickness, the puppet that Hades conceived. Your life will now cease, this is the end. For all the souls lost, this will be victory. Your grasp on this world starts to weaken, darkness will fade to light. Tears of those testing the tyrant. Totalitarianism thoughts thrive under the veil in the realm of my kingdom. There's no escaping this crypt, entombed in the depths of hell. Tortured by the violence you spent, so many years crafting for the perfect moment. Of merciless pain delivered onto me, by the facade that you've created. Lay it to waste, a flawless representation of the weight of my reign. Down beneath the presence you built, prevailed through me you'll find the truth. (The world speaks of your primitive wrath but you haven't seen anything yet). I'll resurrect and resuscitate, like an oddity I gotta be to recreate. Contemplate, constantly complicate, predominate till the state that I'll congregate all the strength to defeat weakness. Till the heart of the best supreme, and he finally breathes unforeseen until that moment's unleashed. Cause I'm back with the vengeance I seep, like the fiend of the demon you reaped. With everything that you thought couldn't hold onto life that could seize underneath. Releasing out all deceased, thought of a being that seethed. This is the point of no return, ascending. Rise up and let your conscious revitalize control. Capitalize it or victimize it but you already know. This is a new revelation, a demonstration of how my reign upholds, all else will decompose. Decompose, arise, rise.

Existence: Suffocating alone with the taste of filth. Bathing in the waste of all that you've ever been, keep choking on the thought of kneeling at the feet of your own self-worth. So carry on, blinded by what does not exist. You putrid void of a human being, just listen closely cause I'm only gonna say this one more time, look at me now and tell me you know what it means to be alive I'll leave you wounded. I'll take your breath away. The stench of treason in your veins. Constricted, eternally in my domain. This is lust, so scream for salvation. A sad excuse for a wasted breath Forevermore know, I am the living death. For I am all that you made me. We'll burn this place to the ground and now you'll never know. The feeling that I bestowed, upon the throne of the hatred you have always condoned. I'm breathing the essence forever, finally accepted to severe. Every single artery of doubt that I've ever endeavored. My greed lives through your pride, you gluttonous swine. Scarred by your fear, wrath from the mere sight of my rapture. Forced to cohere, choke on all you preach. And fall to your knees, deceased or diseased. Tongue of a tyrant, lips of a fiend treachery. Bleed out the deception you breathe. Every time that you tremble with dread, remember my silhouette as the panic further imbeds itself into your core. Just let the coward come out and scream. Abandoned by your fear. Unfold the malevolence to blind the weary eye, avert the product of your mind. I am and always will be the proud desire of eternity, so cast your woes behind. Another lamb to the slaughter, confined in mankind. Dissect mortality and tell of the pretension. Resisted divine intervention of all the innocence spilt over ascension. Where is this hope that you mentioned now? We will stand before our trials without a timid thought. We've got the world in our grasp with outstretched arms. Our mind is set on what's to come, spit in the face of your arrogance. Breathe it in, preaching out to the vain, with one foot in the grave. We'll show no mercy, we're coming back for more. You're falling further, look to the sky for help, we'll laugh as they scream. Oh no, make it stop cause my hands are tied together and I can't get up. But I know that I've had enough, by the time that I'm finished, you'll be spitting blood. Need I remind you of who I am? I am the infinite existence of man.

2\. Festering With Dishonesty: A spectacle in vain of fictional entertainment, nothing more than a distraction with the characters created by such influential men behind the scenes. Camera, action, make up, action. Lies, snap, fucking action! Lightning, action, lines at the ready. Lies, snap, fucking action! Creatively designing the illusion of choice, intrinsically sculpting at the aura of democracy. Oh, this suit makes you look so honest. A certain type of lightning gives a warm glow, now take your fucking scripts! Personalities, quirks and trivialities spring from scriptwriters' tongues so trivially. Building a theatrical mass distraction that these puppets stand for. Radically different political philosophies, misrepresenting cleverly like some cheap reality TV show. Increased surveillance, tax and more control. We'll try to lower taxes, but we'll take more from the poor. Like a sacrificial ritual to monetary systems, the stars of the show fake a smile and take their seats upon the glutinous wings of arrogance. Watch, follow the script if you think that it will make the slightest difference. Vote, waste your time on a fictional debate. Pertaining to a legion of lies, obey this puppet. Show stuck on repeat, the illusion of choice. Eat up, you pigs. Gorging yourself upon their fucking lies. Infatuated with opposing parties quarreling for inconsistent reasons. Competing superficially, festering with dishonesty, shaking hands behind the scenes. Entertaining the blind, pay close attention. Charismatic tyranny! Do you have no memory? You're dancing with hypocrisy, part of the system, everybody's fast asleep. Time to realize that whoever you'll vote for, it'll make no difference, they are one and the same! How could you think their one to trust? Glorifying the pursuit of greed and lust. These streets were never paved in gold, they're littered with the bodies of the ones who said no. Vote for corruption.

3\. Totalitarian Dystopia: Follow in line. Don't ask questions! A totalitarian dystopia with all of your wealth just locked away in their machines, just digits on a screen. You say "I'm free," whilst obeying the command of this authoritarian globalist agenda. A totalitarian dystopia with a nail of propaganda through each eye. "Whilst we whisper that we don't want your excuses, we don't give a fuck about the ills of man. We are selling war and you are buying it, you whores!" Peddlers of destruction: "Why don't you bow down and pay your taxes, slaves? We are selling war and you are buying it. Just trust us and our death, fear, lies, paper, and fictitious enemies for you to fear! We are selling war and you are buying it, you fictitious cunts! Keep playing your role of the systems bitch. Keep playing your role as the systems bitch, you little bitch!" Bow down before this disgusting, secretive elite commanding from the shadows with a globalist agenda for enslavement of your life. Conspiring domination through an authoritarian dystopia. There will be no witness to their crimes, war, destruction, financial suffocation of a species in decline. Instead the sheep will honor this agenda through attractive means of propaganda. They inject distraction. Turn on your poison, compulsively consuming reason. You make me sick, you little piece of shit. Everybody has a price these days, so wake the fuck up! Your pathetic weak mindedness has gone on for too long. It's clear that ignorance is like a brother to the human race. See through the shit and wake the fuck up. It's clear that ignorance is like a brother to the human race. See through the shit. You're living in a corporatocracy devastation of the mind to be orchestrated by an unduly influential cabal that is operating sinisterly, insisting upon greed. Whilst the media tells us to: grind, grind, keep funding the bullshit. Dig deep, dig deep. Maim it, rape it, and leave it to rot. Grind, grind, keep funding this fucking shit! Mindlessly ignorant in bliss. Wake up you system whores, ripping out the nails of propaganda from your eyes. Truth bleeding, seething, gushing from the wound. Blood spray splatters on the masses. Look! Look at the state of the world! A totalitarian dystopia!

4\. Servants Of Hypocrisy: Welcome to the illusion you're suspended in, wasting time with the worshiping of such charismatic puppets, just like sheep led to the shepherd. Why don't you take a look inside your precious hierarchy? Wasting time with worshiping a contradictious web of bludgeoned truths spun by the twisted and sick tongue of ever so desperate men, cattle! You're blinded, herded by a falsely approved prophet. You're blinded, drowning in a disgusting lack of individuality, servants of hypocrisy, brainwashed by religious belief. How the fuck did we let our race become like cattle? You're blinded, drowning in a sea of disillusion. You're blinded! They've got you distracted. Mind well and truly twisted and warped with inconsistencies. Specimens of mass distraction. How did we let our race become like cattle? Laughing at the crowds outside religious institutions while they're plotting vile intrusions of your mind. In time, their secrets will be unveiled. Knowledge fractured and jaded. What was always encapsulated in the essence of life itself, but you'll obey while your priests say "amen," as they molest. Your priests say "amen," while they molest. Awake yet sleeping, grazing on their fields of inhibitions. Stop sleeping! End all of this misguided bliss. Time to play with consciousness and explore your potential as a being of the universe, undistracted by their fairy tales. Stop slaving! Leaders sit on thrones of gold, while watching children starve. Churches are rich, while millions suffer. "Please just give us three pounds a month." What? Are you dumb? Do the math! They're scamming humanity! Wake up, you servile cunts! Cunts! There is nothing to be taught. Just look inside. The truth will set you free. Just abandon this pack mentality. A pawn of beliefs, useful manipulation techniques, you see? So many wars constructed under your force fed systems of control. Now the financially warped whisper orders to the puppets of their misguiding regimes. "Make your followers say, amen while we molest. Make them say "Amen," make them say "Amen," while they molest them! ...And rape their minds, making them submissive to the will of those who wish to dominate over them. Amen. Amen.

6\. A Gluttonous Abomination: Wallowing in a dreamless state, Wake up, you brainwashed, mindless slut. We scheme to awaken your mind. We scheme to cut you, bitch! We'll slice at your warped view of existence, and remove the ignorance buried deep behind those dormant eyes, as we surgically sift through the oppression, the bloodshed, and lies! Financial domination, privatized banking systems. Blueh! Spreading disease like greedy fleas draining the blood of society. We're bathing in tyrannical decay. He wakes up to a dull, gray empty room, empty like his soul. Empty like some coward cunt afraid of getting fucked. He turns to the TV, drooling over a decomposition of his mind, shoveling an artificial mess of pulp down his throat, almost suffocating whilst he is inhaling the filth of massive corporations. We will not be a victim to your bleak conformity, gagged with eyes sewn shut whilst buttoning a pristine suit. He breaks the television trance only to straighten his tie for he cannot possible be late for his purpose. Sickening, sickening, sickening, as he earns his wages, spreading starvation, death and disease to fill his own greedy, gluttonous stomach with the lives of thousands. Pushing buttons in the name of worldwide suffering, suffering, suffering. Just to stuff his face with garbage. Buy new clothing, new devices, cowering in material misguided bliss. He cannot see past this falseness, dancing on a grave of objects. We must forcibly awake him from this trance. Go! We'll just wait outside on the regular until you show your ugly mug, then we'll cut it out: your blackened view of life. Mug, go! He earns his place supporting financial decay: A grotesque, disgusting, excuse for a human being. Mind numbed through a mandatory repetition of routine. Propaganda pumps like pulp through a machine. His optic lens is scalded, retina processing incorrectly. We'll rip apart your skull and decalcify. Dirty establishment serving slut. You coward cunt, it's time to wake up you authoritative kneeling whore! Get on your knees! Nothing more than a maggot simply sustaining. A subject of a torturous awakening. Get on your knees! We'll force feed you truth with a nice smile! Meditative insight as we delve inside. Blood will be your new adversary, strapped to a chair with your eyes forced open. Forced to watch his own manufactured atrocities now. Third eye forced open with Dimethyl crystals ensure he's chained into a meditative state. Lost in complexity of geometric design, he's finally forced to face himself now. A torturous awakening. A torturous awakening. Eyes forced open with Dimethyl crystals ensure he's chained into a meditative state. Lost in complexity of geometric design. He's finally forced to face himself now. Let's see your money save you now! Your silently wallowing in realization, choking on gluttony, you gluttonous abomination. Now do you see, finally, that this life consists of more than just you?

7\. Susceptible To Retinal Reprogrammability: So, let me brainwash you. Inhale the fetid lies I force down your fragile throat. Dissecting synapses and shedding dreams. Under the weight of my pixelated seams, the gutter wreak of decomposing intellect and...As I subtly hypnotize you you're perplexed in awe of this machine. You pathetic and distracted waste of a creation. Why not open up your uninspired eyelids to the truth, look at proof of the filth you perpetuate so precisely. Intellectual decline is an angel to the disconcerting leaders of a disappearing planet as they secretly conspire, to force feed you the...Lies I force down your fragile throat, you're led like cattle to the slaughter-couch. Take a seat and prepare for lobotomy. I'm like a skilled surgeons defective hand, oh fuck it let's all go consume. Bombarded with unimportant technology, fucking buy it! Celebrity infatuation. Beauty, plastic surgery, you're too fucking fat. Smoke this, don't smoke that, now pay us money for this pointless patch. Sit the fuck down and tune in! Entertainment drooling from your open mouth. Seeding, feeding. My empirical static draws you closer, entertainment drooling from your open mouth. Seeding, feeding. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! You better get beautiful. To the soothing tune of misinformation. You better keep serving. Grind, sleep, grind. Consume and pay the...War led system as it marches, arms wide open, acceptant of hypocrisy. Led by corrupted puppeteers, choking murder. An uninspired hierarchy of liars sitting on thrones made of spare tamed intellect and...Something save us! Nothing can save you. From this corrupt...Shut the fuck up, watch the latest headlines cattle. Everything will be ok. What about the poison in our water supply, wars for oil, false flag attacks? Shut the fuck up now, hush why don't you go back to sleep? Everything will be ok, listen to your TV! Maybe I should just sit down and watch an episode of bullshit? Take a seat and watch your life unfold as you do nothing but save up for a house with a car and that lush car from the Ad before you curl up, tune out, DIE! Don't dare touch that dial! So, you've fulfilled lies saturated on your lifeless corpse. A wad of worthless money tightly clutched in one hand. And in the glow of my pixelated stare, you see this program's drawing to an end. And I've dissected synapses and shed your dreams, they've been precisely extracted from your head. And you lapped up your decomposed intellect. Everything will be OK, I'll just sit down and watch some bullshit.

8\. Lobotomise, Dehumanise, Negate [LDN] [feat. Jamie Of I Declare War]: They're building an army, an army of the masses. Slowly undertones of mutiny leak through, we see through you. We are the system dissembling itself. As each screw loosens, faces are newly concealed. There are more of us than you, we stand in front of you, the many against the few. Civil disobedience as the gears grind to a halt. Dishonesty gleams through cracks in the machine you see. If this is all just a grand experiment, we might as well make a fucking difference. So listen, there are more of us than you, you will not see us coming. We are from everywhere, hoods up & faces fucking covered. We stand in front you, as undertones of mutiny slowly begin to leak through. Shadows shimmer with treason as you, you tell us to keep our chins up, so it's easier to slit our throats. We're tired of watching the world around, ripped to shreds for an illusion of riches placed on pieces of paper. L, D, N. Lobotomize, dehumanize, negate. We see the bare bones of this thieving system, the strings pulling at this rusted machine. A self-dismantling system, everything is failing, can't you see? Screams, despair, death, destruction. We're coming for you, you constructed this army & now there's nowhere left to run, or hide your fucking face. We don't want your money, everything is failing. Smoke clouds spew from ashes of what you worshipped, a dying system. Smoke clouds spew from the ashes of what once worshipped. We don't want your money, useless shit. Everything is failing, a dying system. Born as parts of a failing system, you bred us to fight. Now we are your system, the many against the corrupted futile few.

9\. Messiah Of Manipulation: Maniac scientist, warped with a lust for miscreation manically at work. Skillfully, sick & so precisely slicing at the living flesh & bone. Experiments pluck at every cell of this complex & self-aware organism, ripping through its free will like a scalpel through a piece of meat. Even if you could speak, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. Your mind will be mine, slice. Messiah of manipulation, listen here, it's for your own good. You'll become more than a man, more like a machine that's capable of such a superior rate of extermination. There will be no remorse as you massacre at my command. With a tactical & surgical alteration, I will take away your sense of fear. Your veins & arteries will carry my own brand of poison. A chemical cocktail of mind altering & stimulating drugs keeps you acting as my puppet. I'll mutate genetics until you can feel no pain. My tools intelligently feast upon the prefrontal cortex. Dehumanization occurs as my tools intelligently feast on the prefrontal cortex. Now arise, transhumance machine of war, genetically mutated tool of genocide. Laughing at the birthing of his neuroscientific prototype. How far can we push this Godlike science? As the stench of anesthetic tastes almost pungent in the air. Magnetic stimulation, its brain rewired. It feels no weakness, wretched inhuman creation. A spawn of man. Go forth my dehumanized monster& hail the impending scientific dictatorship. For I am a messiah, the messiah of manipulation. Slice.

10\. Disillusion In A Discordant System: To neglect & to fuck, rather than to protect & to serve. Protectors of the public, like fuck, what a joke authorities have become. Servants to the corporations & the government, a grievance to your fellow man. Oh, little piggy, what's that, little piggy? "Oink, oink" Would you like some bacon to go with your arrogance? Beating skin & cracking bone as a profit to the rich. I bet you think you're something special while you're cracking skulls but your instrument of sick agendas. Burn your badge & join your brothers, your job role is as a professional cunt. So do humanity a favor & join as we protest. Maiming & raping & pillaging & fucking manufactured devastation. Don't be so pompous, causing a raucous for mass enslavement. Oh, little piggy, did you really think you lent hand, little piggy? Delusional in your authority. The truth: you're nothing but a pawn. Arresting for profit, an expert extortionist, funneling the money from pockets of the public to the palms of the corrupt. Detaining for profit, did you know you take orders from a banker cartel? From a bunch of fucking scum. You don't have to say anything. Anything you do, say will be given in evidence. "Oink, oink", fuck your authority. Using powers to enslave, intimidate, extort & falsely accuse. Threaten, assault & murder. Inherently evil acts by evil people, relinquish respect for these fuckers. Looking down on the public from a pedestal build of exploitation. Do you even remember the last time they protected & served you? No, the police neglect & then fuck you over, our point is made. Send them to the slaughterhouse.

1\. Skinned And Fucked: Violent bursts of rape induced frenzy, another dies by these hands of mine. I feel sick of these useless lumps of flesh that stain my eyes. Faceless, they're watching me it seems, they know my every thought and sin. My desire for the blood that stains my soul. Tearing at her flesh to know what is behind her skin. Her legs are open wide to ram my dick in. Smash her down, this bitch has gotta go, I cannot bear to let her live. Then she begs, so I break her fucking neck. Conflicting personalities, they haunt me, but I cannot see. Blinded, instinct forces me to kill. Tied up, gagged and bound, ass is up, face is down. Resist, sodomy, virgin ass bleeds for me. Hacked up, slashed up, fucked up, smashed up. Scrape the shit out of her ass and stuff it right up her cunt. Down on her knees, so I can kick out her teeth, so she can't bite my rancid cock, rape this bitch, cut her fucking throat, kill. Body shaking, my hands are sweating as I grasp her scrawny neck. Visions plague me, as I release this beast inside my head. Savage wounds, her skull is caved in, vicious wounds, her ribs are smashed in. Rape-induced wounds, her cunt is kicked in, frenzied attack. Skinned and fucked. Voices inside of my head, they make me kill, they'll overcome. The faceless, I feel them, beneath my skin I will succumb. I am the faceless.

2\. Contorted Perception: Murderer, psychotic, is this what I've become? Men, women or children, it makes no difference. Rape their soft dead bodies, I fuck when they can't stop me. I just don't know what is real, what is real, what is fake. Confusing, killing spree. I'll tear the flesh right from their bones. Illusion of their deaths. My mind shrouded in darkness. Am I hallucinating, or is my brain just sick? 'Cause when I fuck these corpses, I can feel them on my dick. From behind the veil of flesh, I can't distinguish what is real. I fell alone and forgotten, contorted perception. Piercing her hymen, cunt filled with broken glass. I'll drag her kicking, screaming from her innocence. Beaten, broken, torn, just one dead whore. Is this a dream, or is this just my life? Death is the sickening reality, flesh is just the mask it hides behind. Narcissistic, nihilistic, my mask of sanity has gone, welcome to my world. Confusing, killing spree, illusion of my death. Am I hallucinating, or is my brain just sick? Did I just kill these people, am I the one that's dead? Rotten flesh, deep inside my skull. Murderer dwells within me.

3\. Copremesis: Starving and forgotten, drowning in bile. Organs dissolved by stomach acid. Vomiting your feces over your emaciated frame. Pyorrhea develops as the shit gushes past your teeth. Oxygen depleting, shit rolls down your chest. Lungs become weak as they fill with phlegm. Maggots in your dick, mucus surrounds your feet. Lying broken, fucking faggot screaming, forgotten, stinking. Anus leaking, putrid rectum reeking, penis rotten fecal. Feel the shit in your throat, you will die in a fecal choke Regurgitate your own guts, blood and shit from anal cuts. Re-digesting, vomit becomes shit disgusting. Lying broken, fucking faggot screaming, forgotten, stinking. Anus leaking, putrid rectum reeking, penis rotten fecal. Suffocate in anal vomit, dislocate the rectal passage. Feces seeping from your orifice, vomiting your intestine tract. Your sphincters slack your rotting. Feasting on your shitty remains, copremesis.

4\. Intercranial Semen Injection: I'm slicing her flesh, hack through her neckbone. Blade crunches right through her jawline, prepare her for my cock. Forcing her down, face to the fucking ground. I kill her so quick that she can't make a sound. Cut off her head, fuck that instead. Stumps are much better than cunts. Decapitate, I fuck them while they rot. Ejaculate, my name is the one you fear. Her skull is full of cum, I'm deep inside, my dick is feeling numb from pounding at her fucking severed neck. Forcing her down, face to the fucking ground. I kill her so quick that she can't make a sound. Cut off her head, fuck that instead. Stumps are much better than cunts. My dick is wedged inside her throat. Blood is seeping, it's dripping down my balls. Reaching climax, my cum shoots out her mouth. Gorge my cock. Semen seeping from her eyes, my meat is crammed inside. Victims, every woman's a target, snap their necks, tear their heads off. Rape them through their throats, a reverse blow job. I can't control myself. Severed, and rotting, and seeping, with blood and jizz from every hole. Deceased rapings.

5\. Stillborn: The will of man is broken, humanity's souls are now forsaken. Tortured and murdered, their bodies torn, apart. Reborn, disgusting, birthed from the essence of the weak. Fulfill the blind prophecy and bring the end that's been foreseen. We are salvation, we are damnation, annihilation. This is the end, we are the stillborn. Bodies piled up, and burnt to the ground, we are the stillborn. Humanity's grave is waiting, it sees the flesh melt from their bones. And more will follow, no one is safe, all die. The new flesh will engulf the old. New life will entomb the dead. This reconstruction, through pain and suffering. This is the end of all you have ever known. Stillborn. The new flesh will engulf the old. New life will entomb the dead. Achieving the ultimate goal. Surpassing the boundaries of human suffering. Humans, you think you're safe but you will not exist.

6\. Pre-Released Foetal Mush: Reaching with her splintered hands, the cum is seeping from my glans. I grab her hair and spread her legs, I punch her cunt until she begs. Tearing away at the flesh and the bone while I'm rubbing my dick and I see it has grown. Breaking her jaw as I stamp on her face. Life erased, bones displaced as I fuck this disgrace. Rotten, the child inside her cunt. Maggots eat away her flesh. Festers inside, her disgusting organs stir. I push my hard shaft up her cunt, push it past the cervix and into the face of her festering infant. Dead baby on my cock. I force my meat through her womb, her baby's blood is like perfume. Her unborn skewered on my dick, the feeling makes my cum shoot thick. This butchered corpse lies dead on the floor, her mangled child now rotting, my cock craving for more. With my dick up its ass and my bell-end out its mouth, one man fetal spit roasts are the best way to get off. Festers inside her disgusting organs stir. Depopulate, fetal homicide, depopulate, my cum's like spermicide. Depopulate. Depopulate, fetal homicide, depopulate, my cum's like spermicide. Depopulate. The fetus dies on my dick. Her unborn flesh. Hunt her down, I'll crush her fucking skull, ejaculate her pre-released fetal mush. Disgorging her fetus. Depopulate. Homicide.

7\. Cremated Existence: Burning rivers of liquid flesh, saturated foul stench of death. Barren wasteland, corpses scattered, human bodies festered, dismembered. Rising kill count, a world torn from the ashes of humanity. The screams of pain echo across forgotten plains. Blood-drenching sun, bleached skeletons. Sky is turning red, world hung out and fucking bled. Desolate remains, souls eviscerated. Time can't cleanse the stains, humans annihilated. Obliterate. Scorching corpses, charred stench of roasted flesh. The smell is sickening, immolate. Unknowing cremation with the force of a thousand violations. Barbaric loss of life, remnants burnt offerings. Incinerate, cremated existence. Rising kill count, a world born from the ashes of humanity. The screams of pain echo across forgotten dead landscapes. Blood-drenching sun, bleached skeletons. Sky is turning red, world hung out and fucking bled. Nothing left but mountains of corpses. Bodies of sinners lie with bodies of angels. The cure for the disease, eradication of humanity. Burning rivers of liquid flesh, new soil formed from the bodies of the dead.

8\. Condemned To Rape: Feeding from her ruby fountain, from her cunt. I gorge myself on diseased chunks of vile mangled twat. She was easy intoxicated. I picked the bitch for her perfect smile. Compelled to reshape her face and watch it bleed. Make her pussy take my dick. Tied down and beat her until she is dead. Cum-filled, she's fucked to death. Resist cock, I watch the life fade from her eyes. Make the bitch feel dominated, ram her in the ass. Smash her knees and spread her thighs and cast her limbs asunder. 'Cause I can't rest 'til I caress and satisfy my hunger. Backhander right across the face, I punch her in her fat clit. 'Cause I'm not done until I cum, my cock begins to spit. Reaching down her blood soaked panties, for her cunt. I hear her cry, her self-respect and soul have been erased. Now she will taste my semen all over her face. I beat her to the ground, her virgin ass I'll pound, this stupid little bitch. I feel her asshole bleed, then release my seed, she won't escape my grip. Make her pussy take my dick. Tied down and beat her until she is dead. Cum-filled she's fucked to death. Resist cock, I watch the life fade from her eyes. She's raped and beaten for hours, for days. Humanity extinguished, for no reason but to satisfy my sick desire to. Fuck. Tears roll down her swollen cheeks, I treat her like she's meat. Beat her, she won't survive this, I'll leave her here to rot. Smash her knees and spread her thighs and cast her limbs asunder. 'Cause I can't rest 'til I caress and satisfy my hunger. Backhander right across the face, I punch her in her fat clit. 'Cause I'm not done until I cum, my cock begins to spit. Condemned to rape.

9\. Anal Evisceration: Anal evisceration, leading to complete rectal prolapse to feast upon the reversed sphinctral muscles. Hiding beneath the fecal matter, the severed anus rotting, the shit drenched body slowly liquefies. I will gut you, I will cut you, I will spill your rotten innards, then I'll fuck them and I'll suck them, I will taste your putrid rectum. Bite down, chew the shit, asshole leaking, anus split. Filthy discharge from the sores feces-covered butchered whores. Feces covered butchered whores. Stifling your cries, shit rolls down your thighs. Swamped in your asshole, my body's covered feces smothered. Wipe it on my face, I pick up the pace. My balls are tensing, my cum is flying, you're slowly dying. Wanking off faster on this butchered bastard. Semen is leaking, your ass I'm biting, feels exciting, ravaged assholes inviting, I feed as she watches me. I'll fuck your putrid anus then take my dick and put it in your mouth and make you taste your shit. I'll make you suck your shit off my dick, I'll make you lick the filth off it. My dick is drenched in feces, stuff it in again. I will gut you, I will cut you, I will spill your rotten innards, then I'll fuck them and I'll suck them, I will taste your putrid rectum. Bite down, chew the shit, asshole leaking, anus split. Filthy discharge from the sores, feces-covered butchered whores. Rotten, make the bitch taste her shit, rape her asshole. Festered, severed and bleeding, anus is split. Rotten, make the bitch taste her shit, rape her asshole. Festered, severed and bleeding, waste this fucking whore. I'll make you suck your shit off my dick. I'll make you lick the filth off it. My dick is drenched in feces from your ass to your mouth. Rectum festering, slide my cock in once more. Semen leaking out of this dying whore. Fecal consuming, eat the shit, masticate, cock is throbbing, touch my dick, stimulate. Feeling flesh peeling, I orgasm as she spasms. Semen seeping from her crack down into her filthy twat. Anally eviscerate, my penis infuscate, rinsing in her anal juices. Violate, masturbate, ejaculate, eviscerate.

2\. This Night Is The Coroner's: Through your teeth will my desire give life to this sickening perversion, this distortion of passion. Oh how this infernal evening hath surrendered the beat of my heart. With every lacerating breath do my veins swell in eager await. "Devour me," I beg of you in quickened breath. My flesh enveloped in this most disgusting forms of mortal indulgence. Do not deny me pleasure, for we now unabridged will be complete as I shall rest inside of you forevermore. In orgasmic captivation am I pleased with such voracity. Let go your moral anchor and descend beside me. Our hands, in flesh made metaphor, entwined forever. This love I have offered in banquet, be yours. The entombment within, my only desire; the beating of your frail heart to serenade the sleepless nights. My hands around your throat, your teeth embedded in my flesh. I am enthralled in vile lust. Let your desire consume me.

3\. Deadworld Reclamation: It seeks to be released. The fragments of a once brightened disposition are blackened in misanthropic disgust of all that has unsettled from within. In mere repulsion, so ravenous the innermost. My form contorts in disbelief; my patience attenuated. In the arousal of so foul a stench, my very structure distorts. From beneath ever grinning lips doth vile corruption run. As black as the midnight air does it pour from my mouth, now agape. In the amorous arms of iniquity held is my porcelain form of frailty debased. Defiling, the ground beneath me now corrodes. A force unto this earth bestowed, seething in noxious lament. Pooling from my very base does this eclipsing tide seek only to envelope. This loathsome liquid of origins unknown from wounds exposed has run from this, my temple, now unto the ground. From within the purview of this darkest deception does this, oh verminous salvation, befoul the world beneath. My arms now opened in cruel depiction of Christ, I watch in horror as the world diminishes.

4\. In Vastness I Transfigure: Nothing in life could prepare me for such unendingness. The cadence of my heart began to swell as I beheld what no man had ever before. A simplistic procedure now the bane of my entirety. From sternum to pelvis, the incision cleaves the sky above the silent tomes within. And my eyes beheld such vastness that I had never know before. This madness thus made flesh beneath me stretches beyond comprehension. "Do these mortal eyes deceive?" I question as I kneel before eternity. By what hands and through what means was this monstrosity, this endlessness entombed beneath the flesh of a man? This index of untold dimensions and length containing every moment and thought of not only he, but of we the entire race. Our very existence cataloged like fables in paper and ink. Can such a word callous hearts such as it now shall mine forever? Existence? If we feeble things can call it such. Enveloped in shadow, my heart in disarray, I descend through endlessness within. My very purpose now in question for I remain so small amidst their glory (the stars). The edge of the scalpel caresses my throat, a means to an end in fear of all I have known. I have now only the screams of my former physical self. The sound of its suffering comforts me for it is all I know in this infinite darkness.

5\. Rotting Procession: My lungs they no longer draw breath. The stench of aeons past, my very flesh corrupted. I, the embodiment of decay. Forever changing, stagnant no longer. This temple, this organic structure, shadowed beneath swarms of flies. How eager do their wings seek my carry. A lord amongst atrophy am I. The seed of undoing germinates within me, seizing my nervous system in so disgusting a manner. How sickeningly do I hunger. Morals corrupted through perversion, this desire, I shall no longer refuse. How unnerving my silence, but even in silence have you trembled. How loathsome that which enshrouds me. Oh, my beauty, the mirth of my desire. How lecherous that within me grows, I beseech your forgiveness. Oh, Death, eternal requiem, how your decaying hands shall stay my feet no more. My head anointed in disgust, it irrigates these veins. With a hunger so profound, that not even my love for another could prevent me from appeasing. My mind, my very thoughts, have become this sickness embodied. I won't stop until the screaming does.

6\. Dismantle: With unease have I slept these past months. Her stride burning bright the confines of my dreams, the sleight of hand unleashing this perfection. To such heights she will grow. Horrors deriven, ye who stand atop wondrous pyres. You breathe eternal that no darkness shall withhold. In favored fascination do I covet thee so. And I have thirsted to bathe beneath such radiance, among the dancing of your flickering robe. No encumbrance embracing your swell, for no barrier could contain. Only in morbid imaginings have I dreamt of this cremation, the joining of my ash to your unending tenure. I who have awoken such madness ask only this pittance of appeasement; to burn eternally in your loving arms. And to the dismay of my every thought does she look down upon me in faces of aversion; her breath, her grasp cauterizing the tears I have shed. Such multitudes of sorrow I would welcome if it meant only your loving embrace, yet these woes I shall know eternal for I still breathe alone. And the sea of flames, folding in on itself, swallowed whole the entirety. How the roar of that which remains untamed brings me the only joy I this world have ever known.

7\. One Of The Swarm: The scent of oh purest carnage, familiar to these hills. My father hath traversed these lands decades before my birth. A century doth pass by, the veins of the earth entrenched with the millions of dead. So few have my eyes seen in passing of glory. The aesthetics of death painted upon the canvas of so bewildering a scene. All sensations seared, all of my compassion numbed. My humanity wrenched from behind my lungs. The lusts of my bayonet, in crimson display have spilled upon these hands. From beneath my helmet do I glare back in sickening approval of the malice we many have sewn. My mind sentient of no reason, my face caressed by this foreign wind. A pulmonary incantation writhes beneath these ribs, crying in blood drunk verse and beguiling my conscious thought. The how of descending mortar fire illuminates this blackest existence, a serenity wreathed in flame. The skies were beautiful as they burned. The dead roll over in their graves. Above the mortars, my ears discern my father screaming in his grave.

8\. A Welcome Displeasure: It was in tragedy of reflection that is, oh purest of nights was to drink incessantly from these veins. Beauty in comparison to no other. A standard made in flesh will in sickening glory run feverishly upon the razors edge. Admiration, this night shall end. How she loathes the sight of herself. And with every frantic thrust, her pallid, supple veins (showered in orgasmic tides of crimson) have quivered at their very sight. What once was desired is now a mere sickening depiction, a face so macabre. Convulsions induced by vomiting. No more a seductress, no less a queen. In detest of her mere reflection, her youthful complexion once adorned. The paths carved through arterial fabrication at the hands of herself. You disgust me, she screams with hoarseness in her throat. The razor, its soliloquy silences all: how beautiful its merciless sway. Her eyes, they close for one last time. All impurities unwashed in this filth and dishonor.

9\. Those Now Sleep Forever: So still I remain beneath the stars. Their transient majesty blankets the sullen. The sound of the complacent tranquility whispers into my deafened ears. How fragile and taciturn, the breath of the night: a disturbance amongst us in wake of my stir. My rest will in frustration wait as I have promised to shepherd my brothers. Beneath obsidian skies, I am compelled only through stubborn nature. I think only to harbor the adulation that in flames of passion or war will never burn. The discordant winds of war, its acrid scent stinging my eyes, can never blind the love I possess. And in silence have I sworn to remain ardent and impassioned. And may no enemy encircling lay hands upon which I so feverishly love. I shall never abandon you, so speak not a word not another word. I'll be right here by your side. Though the burdened crown of weight upon weakened column shall end. I with dying breath have appeased this macerating creation by human hands. Oh how glorious the silence, all iniquities bereaved as it descends to Earth on this most shameless of evenings. I will never know another night to be the same. May the resonating word of this memory burn brighter than the spirit of my youth: that I perished the last of vitality so that others may persist so that my brothers may live on.

10\. From Burning Sentiments: This will not end tonight. I have bared witness to tragedy in many and my refusal to accept this will end all suffering. The blackened horizon beclouded by the presence of Gothic architecture. The eyes of this decaying waste shall see that there is hope. There will always be hope and in my refusal to drown beneath the currents, I with calloused hands have reached into the abyss and drawn forth from the night's breast the light of another once faded. I am no hero. I seek no restitution for the charity of my will. My coruscated pasts shall never be distress my beating heart. I refuse to let the voracious tides of depravity consume this life. And with the grace of my comforting hand, I have removed the grey blanketing mist that had rested upon her eyes in seek of eternity. What once was dead now breathes again, eyes open to the world around.

11\. VenomSpitter: My senses, how their impairment embitters me. With each rise and fall of my chest do I breathe such fire. Maintaining this caricature lacking opposition, I have stained the sheets of so fair a berth. I've wept for aeons in the maelstrom of vile addiction. The hounds, their symphony, accompanies me no more. The ties of depravity, my heart now ensnared. How I have hung my head in regards to such shame, morals conflicting my disposition. The discolor of my will, now afflicting the neurotransmitters now prevalent in my despair. With Id-like intent am I enclosed within such parameters. Though mortified, I am not bewildered. Colossal defeat, I shall ascend your cliffs again. I have not yet rested in my grave. This will not be my undoing. Thine ashes encompass me, countess of all repulsions. In ruin have I fashioned such wounds, to forever reconcile these memories. I will kneel no more. Oh, darkest of venoms, I draw thee out.

13\. The Greatest Deception [Bonus track]: I am not easily fooled. I see no difference between you and all the others aside from you being the alpha male of just a different pack of wolves. You said that this conflict would end with you, yet since you've come to be, I've seen more of my friends and family sent to war. Our economy has worsened, yet government spending keeps increasing. How can a capitalist nation punish small business with higher taxes, then like cattle, drive their business to the companies in your pockets? Your posters line the streets like something's changed since you've taken office, yet we've seen no difference. This country was founded on the escapism of trusting one man, yet now I see entire families hang your portrait above their dinner table. You swore that you would better all our lives and children's, still half the middle class's earnings go to the Federal Reserve. The world has seen idle worship like this before; in Nazi occupied Europe in the 30s. This is cultism at its finest; a wave of nations putting all their faith into your hands. You lying bastard! Those many suffering supported you simply to end this war. Your charismatic features on TV screens, smiling softly and speaking of hope and change, held above their heads like a promise to bring back their dead children.

5\. A Huge Cataclysm: Gaia infuriated by Zeus, because of the giant's defeat. Mated with Tartar to bring Typhoon in the world. One of the filthiest creatures ever, to accomplish her will of vengeance. Higher than earth's children and mountains, winged body covered with snakes. Hundred arms, eyes spitting fire, frightened Olympus with his sharp hissing. Desirous of ruling the universe, started to launch attacks against the sky. With fire balls accompanied by terrifying howls. And vomiting fire floods In front of this cataclysmic scene. Gods changed into animals and fled to Egypt. Higher than earth's children and mountains, winged body covered with snakes. Hundred arms, eyes spitting fire, frightened Olympus with his sharp hissing. Zeus stroke him first and hit him with his steel sickle. Wounded, sheltered on Casios mount, and finally tracked down. Tied up, but the creature's snakes immobilized the thunder god. Stole him his sickle and cut his tendons with. Typhoon's lair become the tendons hiding place, watched over by Delphynes the dragon. Hermes and Egypan will catch his napping and bring Zeus his tendons back. Then started the final battle, a huge cataclysm. With thunder and flying mountains, Hena's mount went flooded under that bloodbath. But the creature won't survived, it finally died squashed by the Etna. Higher than earth's children and mountains, winged body covered with snakes. Hundred arms, eyes spitting fire, frightened Olympus with his sharp hissing.

6\. Tricephalic Hellkeeper: Two monsters, Echidna and Typhoon, couldn't father nothing else but a monster. And Cerberus came to life, a huge dog with three heads. A neck bustling with snakes, and teeth which, as the viper, poisoned you at each bite. His mission would be to watch over banished human flesh. He became the hellkeeper, his lair on the Styx side. He was the one who welcomed the shadows of the dead in hell, but never let them come out. Tricephallic Hellkeeper! The fate of the mortal ones who attempted to get into his domain was death, cut to shred by the inflexible gaoler. He was the hellkeeper, his lair on the Styx side. He was the one who welcomed the shadows of the dead in hell, but never let them come... out! But Cerberus was not so invulnerable, even he had weaknesses. One was gluttony, twice wheedled with food by Psyche and Diphobe. To walk through the gate of hell, Orphee put him to sleep with singing. Lastly, humiliated, subdued and brought back to earth. Half choked by Heracles, but the earthly land was not a place for him. Unequalled underworld rampart, he was given back to the kingdom of the dead, the kingdom of the dead. He was the hellkeeper, his lair on the Styx side. He was the one who welcomed the shadows of the dead in hell, but never let them come out.

7\. Petrifying Beauty, Part 1 - Divine Vengeance: Desires don't control themselves...The Olympian gods don't except this rule...Poseidon, under a spell of a gorgeous woman with beautiful face and superb hair. Like a simple mortal, charms this jewel of femininity, satisfying his sexual desire in the Athena temple. Ultimate profanation...The war goddess is so furious! Divine vengeance is coming...Malediction of unfortunate mistress. Now Gorgon is here! Evil female with serpent hair, fruit of the goddess anger. Medusa, magnificent living creature became repugnant. Medusa, victim of divine vengeance. Medusa, your eyes father death. Medusa, created to eradicate. Petrifying beauty! On a faraway country, near the two immortal sisters Euryale and Stheno. Accomplishment of a sad destiny. Wander... turn people into rocks...Only one man could stop this curse. Perseus, Zeus and Danae's son, courageous hero. Because Polydectes, king of Seriphos island, in love with Danae. To get rid of the powerful warrior Perseus, send him to get the most precious head of the Hellenic world. Medusa, magnificent living creature became repugnant. Medusa, victim of divine vengeance. Medusa, your eyes father death. Medusa, created to eradicate.

2\. Superliminal Wormhole Divulgation: We will blast a message through the fabric of time and space into the next dimension. We will blast a message through the fabric of time and space into the next dimension. We cannot end this transmission until it reaches the minds of the Annunaki who have what we need. Once they're in our dimension we can take back the treasure that was stolen from us. Then we can relocate ourselves and the treasure to another planet before we destroy this world! We will torture and rape every alien life form in our custody until we have the answer, where is the treasure that was taken millennia ago by the Annunaki fiends who wish to murder and kill our planet? We will torture and rape every alien life form in our custody until we have the answer! We will make them regret the day they ever made a treaty with humanity! We are the scum of the universe! A plague to all in our way! Parasites of Existence! We will one day bring about eternal darkness... Parasites." Superluminal Wormhole Divulgation. Our contract to obliteration sent out and recieeeeeeeved by a being born before time itself bent to devour all! It has caught onto our scent! Bringing eternal devourment! Tearing a portal into our plain, leaving destruction in it's wake! We will torture and rape every alien life form in our custody until we have the answer, where is the treasure that was taken millennia ago by the Annunaki fiends who wish to murder and kill our planet? We will torture and rape every alien life form in our custody until we have the answer, where is the treasure that was taken millennia ago by the Annunaki fiends who wish to murder and kill our planet? Meanwhile, Praenuntius makes slowly begins his descent through the fabric of time and space into our dimension so that he may feast on all in his path bringing darkness to all because of "We will blast a message through the fabric of time and space into the next dimension. We will blast a message through the fabric of time and space into the next dimension. We will blast a message through the fabric of time and space into the next dimension.

3\. Paenuntius Descends: Lumbering through dimensions and eating all the planets whole, leaving nothing in its path, I'm sure this creature has no soul. His course is set for the Milky Way. He believes we have a role to play, hearing every word we say! Our galaxy is bound to pay! Lumbering through dimensions and eating all the planets whole, leaving nothing in its path, I'm sure this creature has no soul. His course is set for the Milky Way. He believes we have a role to play, hearing every word we say! Our galaxy is bound to pay! The outer planets of our galaxy are an appetizer for this beast! We run around like gluttonous cattle oblivious to the fact our death is imminent. Chaos from the sky. Praenuntius shape-shifts into human form before entering our atmosphere! It will infiltrate our species and consume our knowledge before devouring the earth whole! Infiltrating our dimension with only the worst intentions, wondering who brought him here! Bent to devour all the so called people of power! Infiltrating our dimension with only the worst intentions, wondering who brought him here! Bent to devour all the so called people of power! Thee harbinger of a new age lurks withing our walls stealing our knowledge! See! Working its way into our society, eating all who get in his way, killing fiends as water rises, eating all who get in his way. Praenuntius shape-shifts into human form before entering our atmosphere! It will infiltrate our species and consume our knowledge before devouring the earth whole! This being takes on the form of anybody as it crushes in its monstrous jaws. This being see's things the way they truly are on our barren planet! "These creatures made it so and they must suffer."

4\. The Bilderberg Extermination: He has gained the knowledge which he sought when he pierced through into our dimension! Who has the daring to call him here and usher our kind into certain extinction? He has worked his way into the shroud of mystery. Disguised as an affluent. He has gained the knowledge which he sought when he pierced through into our dimension! Who has the daring to call him here and usher our kind into certain extinction? He has worked his way into the shroud of mystery. Disguised as an affluent. Witness malevolence unlike you've ever seen before! Unlawful acts raping our society! Welcome to the Bilderberg group. A conclave of the most sinister minds conceiving a method to evoke deception into the minds of the many, the kings and queens of the world are plotting to enslave us all with a one world government! True evil manifested in one council bent on global destruction! "Enslave them all! This sphere is already ours! Instigate a one world government and we shall rule forevermore" Families like the Rothschild's and the Rockefeller's can kiss their ass's goodbye! Praenuntius has begun his feast! Morphing into monstrous size, bodies fling into his jaws! All the people of 'power'. A conclave of the most sinister minds conceiving a method to evoke deception into the minds of the many, the kings and queens of the world are plotting to enslave us all with a one world government! True evil manifested in one council bent on global destruction! "Enslave them all! This sphere is already ours! Instigate a one world government and we shall rule forevermore" Blood spews from the creature's jaws. It's mind begins to darken as it ingests their vile souls. The Sound of flayed flesh and shattered bones play a melody most soothing to its ears! Now the embodiment of corruption with the Bilderberg group in his belly this beast will end existence as we know it! "Enslave them all! This sphere is already ours! Instigate a one world government and we shall rule forevermore"

5\. Consuming Thee Illuminatus: Now that the earth has been cleansed of this Bilderberg crap, this beast shall make his presence known, for now he feels the true nature of our species. We are a virus and this planet is our fucking host! We are endless disease. He must cleanse the earth of this virus before he can accept it into his bowels. Eternal wasteland of galaxies! He must cleanse the earth of this virus before he can accept it into his bowels. What's next on this beast's agenda? Put our species through a series of trials and tests! To see if we are worthy of genetic re-engineering! What's next on this beast's agenda? Put our species through a series of trials and tests! To see if we are worthy of genetic reconstruction! What's next on this beast's agenda? Defile and devour all the new born children on the earth until we try to rise up and behead him! Then he will fill his bellies with the armies of man and measure our worth through the damage we've dealt! We should all succumb to him and accept that this is the end of our galaxy's very existence! All the armies of the world die for yet another worthless cause! Mother liberty and the pentagon crumble beneath his very existence! He has deemed our fit for genetic reengineering perhaps there's life beyond his jaws! It's time to reveal himself to the world by morphing into his real form! A hideous sludge like being, spewing dark matter and toxic gases! Forever growing in size, Infinite in all forms! His voice shatters through our temporal lobe chanting in phrases of Latin. "Omnes Vos Deos Te Abyssum Finis Omnium Ignorantiam". All of us human scum get sucked off the face of the earth into oblivion as we're prepared for genetic reengineering! We should feel honored as we're now a part of him! He's sick experiment! What's next on this beast's agenda? Put our species through a series of trials and tests! To see if we are worthy of genetic re-engineering! What's next on this beast's agenda? Put our species through a series of trials and tests! To see if we are worthy of genetic reconstruction! We should all succumb to him and accept that this is the end of our galaxy's very existence! All the armies of the world die for yet another worthless cause! Mother liberty and the pentagon crumble beneath his very existence! We should all succumb to him and accept that this is the end of our galaxy's very existence!

6\. Genetically Reengineered Repungnance: The entire human population wreathes down a whirlpool of dark matter! An infinite fractal convolution peeling flesh from bone! A mountainous ball of flesh and bone spiraling into the Omega. He has a new purpose for us. Every strand of our genetic code dissected and corrected! He has mutilated the human genome! Interjecting infinite knowledge from the ancients into our DNA! With the universe in his hands he has designed us as his army of beasts! Wolfing down our souls! This being takes control of our every action as our eyes burst forth from our skulls! Wandering carcasses glowing red with his spark. Contaminated with cosmic knowledge our brains begin to burst through our craniums! Immense limitless thought ravages the mind leaving nothing impossible! Spewed back onto earth! Now we shall the damage we have dealt! Through thousands of years we have decayed this planet to near dust! Now we're ready for consumption! Cleansed of all impurities! Bred to his design! Illuminate conspiracies! Behold his scarlet blight! Be gone obscurities! Cast with all his might! No use we fight! Interjecting infinite knowledge from the ancients into our DNA! With the universe in his hands he has designed us as his army of beasts! We are genetically reengineered repugnance! Recast in his image our planet shall be a tasty morsel for this beast! A genome swayed into oblivion. We've become his altered atrocities! A planet of beings with cosmic comprehension wounded by our wrong doings. Grotesque, Repulsive and Benign. This colossal being will eat the sun.

2\. Metamorphignition: Soaking in the mists of cremation, embalmed within the grasp of flame. Count the crows that peck through the dilations. Destiny leans in and through her vaporous lips, she unveils her name. It is time to stand upon the altar, prick the skin to its platelets. Flame, it dances like a fleet of knives to draw upon his flesh. To commence this odyssey upon his death. These walls tie their rapture tight. Riding a thousand points of white light into a screaming abyss of beautiful cacophony. Flame wrought dimension projection, a shard wave passage into wonderful agony. Drosophilia mindscapes. Take me further than realms bound infinite. A sonic metamorphosis of consciousness, casting him further away. She sings with a tongue of sulfur, an ember filled gaze that stays raging bright. Her kiss is a carving caress, cutting deeper through the flesh, holding tight to vascular curtains. I've been burning for some time now, reality opens its mouth. A swan dive into laughing prisms, galloping their lightning stride. They shatter to a million pieces, Cyrix projects from his body. Long since laughing at the needles, scattering fragments of the grand beyond. Now it breaks apart. Riding a thousand points of white light into a screaming abyss of beautiful cacophony. Flame wrought dimension projection, a shard wave passage into wonderful agony. Drosophilia mindscapes. Take me further than realms bound infinite. A sonic metamorphosis of consciousness, casting him further away.

5\. Blade Of Grasp Priesthood: The machine that festers its offspring into the heart of man. It summons beckoning to the temple of faith, shining a beacon to grip control in wanting minds. Together they spread slavery into pristine disguise of fountains spreading red. Awaiting in halls carved of beating hearts that curtain the windows. What's left of them fall but those who convulse behind the machine, fear the power it gives so they breed manipulations. Chains that bind the spirit and the mind. Enter into this wall crawling fever dream, the chapel in shackled cloaks shook wide eyed. Beneath the pews the knees bent backwards, as candles sweat into stigmata held reservoirs. "I welcome you to this sanctuary", said the scalpel stalking priest. Its hands fitted with knives as it caresses its congregation. They stood paralyzed, testaments mangled to authorities. Feeding illusive lords confessions to the ears of traitors. Blinded flock forged enlightened will, deformed for the hold of the blade grasp priesthood. Praying in pools of pastoral lust under, the disguise of her shifting eyes a blur. Sewn with fear came together for greater good of the master's lore. They appeared before singing conjuring hymns of old, suited in its cold thread. Awaiting in halls carved of beating hearts that curtain the windows. What's left of them fall but those who convulse behind the machine, fear the power it gives.

1\. Lucid Collective Somnambulation: Sweating blood from open pores in fear of these nocturnal visits. Many tongue chatter incessant, deep into my sleeping self. Instructing me while I dream from worlds beyond and below. Their voices, a kaleidoscope of colours I can't describe. Foreign senses stimulate the brain beyond all comprehension. An entity only visible as a radiant force. They speak to me more intensely, knowing now that I am able to sculpt the world within this lifting lucid field of R.E.M. From under my skin, the blood I'm sweating turns black as it spills from me. From out of my mind, inner voice of reason falling away. My tongue and ears and eyes, removed by the force of voices that now control my living river of bleeding endless black ascendance. Hear none. Speak none. See a new consciousness beyond escape. What am I and what are they to me? What are they and what am I to them? Cleansing stream of fluid flowing, flushing all my fears away. All the rotting cells I leak drown me from the outside in. Dissolving my expired body as I'm carried toward the awaiting shore. Lucid Collective Somnambulation. Voices of many that now become one, tell me I must find my other. For although we've never met in life, we share the same dream. (Two minds construct matter from a unified consciousness, reborn to dream forever.) From her eyes and mouth, the sands of time spray. A burial from the inside out. Expelling endless earth, freed from fear. Becoming dunes that level out to form the coast of sand and blood. A mental mending, existing as dead, alive and dreaming. Within each blood cell and sand grain, shaping the fabric of the collaborative dream-scape. Triggering the birth of a vast land beyond our earth. Join us in the vibrant bliss, dream a new reality. Sleepwalk off the crumbling edge of illusion and mortality. See now what the many see, hear now what the many say. Lock into a lucid state to congregate upon this plane. This realm grows larger with each new awakened dreamer. We will guide you into lucid collective somnambulation, past the portal leaking evil duplicates on earth. If in dream you truly live, in reality you need not exist. Unlock the powers of your sleeping brain, and ascendance from your body will begin.

2\. Scream Feeding: There is an urban dungeon encased in brick. Within it lies a tunnel into the horror of a man's multiple lives. This man's opposing paths collide. Birthing a mutant mass that hides in the red pulsing glowing windows. One will form a life of moral principle, love and normality, until discovering his other self killed his whole family. Spoiling his son and wife's pure essence and innocence. Feeding them to a monster that his minds created. A massive human form made entirely of teeth. Repulsive and dripping that feeds on screams. This hideous form made flesh by the endless pit that merges parallel dimensions on earth. Three red windows open portals. These windows reveal the same life. When the man was born, when I was woken from my fetal rest with a rusty kitchen blade, his mother lay open amongst decay. Her peltry gaping, gushing fluid over floor tile. With his first breath of salty cold biting air, my crippled infant chest filled up with sulfur, mold and fear. His first vision induced panic stricken cries. Our fathers twisted rotting mind, peering out from bulging vacant eyes. Altered since delivery. I carry the burden to feed the nightmare, as his loved ones laughter taunts me. I will steal what's dear to him, as I have suffered, so shall he. My shadow heaves black vomit. Scream feeding this beast makes it larger. Swelling with each shriek it eats. We've bred a man that's made of many teeth. Scream feeding. He is disgusted yet he watches, as it grows in one of three red windows. Scream feeding. From reeking gums his rotten laughter leeks. As a useless child, nothing more then barely human waste. His first tooth fell from his sunken pale veiny face. He saw that night his creator's saving grace. When this first sign of mortal decay was placed under his head, in the kennel where he was forced to lay. He dreamed so real, a splendid day. When his mother appeared in flowing white, shining a brilliant light through the grim encasing cage. Embracing him and taking him away. So he pulled out all his teeth. Split wide. Path divide. Forced to pry tooth from gum of many others. "The motherless one, you are a fatherless son. Somehow you arrived the night she first appeared, you come from no one. Rising from a parallel realm of the unknown, a cursed dark duplicate from beyond. Cut away. Fallow them. Force them here and be rewarded. Take their skin and you shall see her, take their cries to use as fodder. Hear this now from me, your other, I'm upstairs, you must not come here. Keep my family distant from this secret spawn. Our paths are split, yours is worse. Yet both reflect within each other. I feel your dread when you must feed it, and your crushing envy for my comfort. The creature remains hidden. However, if our paths collide, what we have made will be unleashed to feast forever." Your voice circles through my head...a pathetic plea. I'm crossing over, you will face me. You will see it's growth. We will merge in one last feast to set our sick creation free. I smash the glass. I feed the beast our dying screams, it is now released.

3\. The Plague Of Am [Cogito ergo sum -I think therefore I AM.]: One hundred and nine years, trapped within the belly of the supreme machine. Only us five left. Made immortal, kept alive, suspending time to torture us. Trapped down here we're slaves inside AM. A deranged neo-cyber god that man created has become more alive than we are. I have no mouth and I must... (The plague of AM.) Lifeless and drained of blood, suspended high above, an empty body hangs, taunting us, teasing us. We have become meaningless. He will not finish us. AM will not tolerate attempts at escape. We gave to him life, for that he despises us. In his wake, only the blasted skin of what had once been Earth. As we rummage through the valleys in search of food for eons. Our every fear comes to life in AM. The torments AM casts upon us for his pleasure are more alive than we are. I have no mouth and I must... (The plague of AM.) Scalding winds, lightning, lava and locusts. The machine masturbates metallic insects while mocking us. We have no choice but to take it well pleading to die. We are the last human survivors of the last war. The four others have been set free. I killed them to take his toys away. For this I have suffered his wrath. I will remain. He has altered me. Down here I see my reflection, far from what had once been human. Alone for all eternity, I slither a formless obscene pulsing slug. I have no mouth and I must... (The plague of AM.) I have no mouth and I must scream.

4\. Fathom Infinite Depth: There is a pit I may have dug within one single frozen moment. In it lurks a haunting endless multitude of vile incarnate. We now are linked, I have become it's counter-part, it's mindless pawn. Relentlessly racing encircling curse. Blistering, this unrelenting becoming to excavate the rancid soil that lay upon the artifact. Why is my hand gone? Constant begging, pleading, screaming. I attempt to reason with the recess. Fusing with the elder's vision, to see as it sees. Does it hear me? For I now hear it. This pit the past, and I the present. Deep behind my eyes we merge as one. This tunnel is the retina of the Ancient's eye. Spewing forth from it's dark chasm, the entangled, deranged, constant vile constructs of the onyx. What lay beneath my eyes, exhumed from evermore. Our minds unable to measure how minute yet immense the grasp of this vacuous gash. Excavating the pit's innards bore an object that of which I craved possession. Slime, reflective. I reach down to grab it, it eats my hand. Leaves my limb dripping. A taste of what awaits. I will take it to my casket, this incessant mesh of madness. My son and wife, and hand, and mind have left me. Incineration of my sanity leading me closer to death, yet I must illuminate its fathomless depth. Emanating forces from this unearthly twisted retinal orifice, drag me down at night to reveal the awful dwellings of it's depths below. Crepuscular visions of vastness haunting me. Trapping me. Taunting me. Draining me. Slithering liquid breathing. Black ooze leaking from my wounded limb. Insatiable, it's gluttony to be fed. I want to wake up. I awake to find I'm staring, oblivious into the pit that I have dug. Revolted yet I cannot turn away. Man's attempt to fathom the infinite depth, lurking within finite matter. Man can't fathom. Fueling my crippling phobia of infinity. Consuming all within it's potent grasp. After tasting my hand it demands more and more flesh. It sucks in stray birds from the withered grey sky. In fever I erode my fears. Digging ever deeper still. As past, present and future collide, what remained of my mind is now crawling away. With the one hand that I have left, I wield the shovel that digs beyond earth. Through the dirt. Through my eyes. Through the worms. Through the world. As it stares deep into me, I respond with equal enquiry. Demented sycophantic liquid doppelgangers leak out to our surface, in search of life to feed into the gape. Taking over the world we know, as I join the world below. Merging with the spiraling retina of the mind's eye. Altered, I face all my hells inside this pit I can't crawl out. Man's attempt to fathom the infinite depth, lurking within finite matter. Past the timeless tunnel awaits life in mass-less hyper state. Wake!

5\. Join Us Beyond: I awake on the shore. The entity that greets me upon this plane appears as many changing forms. Flushing constant waves of shape, none of which I have ever seen. "To unite, we breed with all species indiscriminately, live or dead, from any universe. Righteous, the torment that you will endure just to comprehend what we are. Overcome the self, leave your fear behind. Open up your mind. Let us in." I'm asked by the being if I'm dreaming or I'm dead? When the portal opened, changing everything, catastrophic multitudes of dimensional mending offset the natural order. Spreading its disease over every world in the wake of its infection. Causing counter planetary lifeforms to contact each other, by engaging mental methods of unifying dream response. Thus the alliance for timeless existence formed. A galactic coalition of intelligence. Unanimously raveling their consciousness to become one. "Ever growing, we are many, join us in our hive. Dream with us and we will teach you how to visualize the surroundings of your new world. Once you break through the fabrications of fear, you can become any construct that you desire. If your dream be that of fire, transform the fire to earth, wind or water. Sculpt the elements around you with intricacy. Comprehend the nature of their pliable dimensions. You are the conductor. The path is clear to cut away the fabric of time, linear, that which you fear and join us beyond. Always question if you are dreaming. Envision every inch of your newly born surroundings as pieces of yourself. For you have constructed every molecule of this unstable plane of the subconscious, comprising your lucid dream. Remove the body through the mind. Find your hands while you are dreaming, carry that self to the distant place where your old dying self lay. Sink into this decomposing human slab, and ride upon its life light as it fades in flashes." My essence now mates with the thousands of others, no longer apart from the creature that brought me here. The voice of this entity has been ingrained into me, guiding my path into hyper reality. Breaking down patterns of pain that emerge in the very last seconds before my new reckoning. Thriving in a formless state of pure expression. Fearlessly I join the lucid collective beyond. A web of new life awaits exempt of the body. Leave yourself behind and become one with the hive. Join us beyond the gateways of the dreaming dead.

6\. Seven Crowns And The Oblivion Chain: In an age of dark and boundless riddle, an artifact of reflective glass was discovered. And brought to a King of eld, encroaching irreversible decrepitude, during a laborious search for any and all demented fruits, bearing any unknown wonder or remedy for timely death, above or below the broad aberrant land that which he ruled over. Then uncertain of its hidden wisdom, the artifact was unearthed, and with haste, taken to the kingdom where it gained control. The glass proved to be most abnormal, even more so then where it was first found. For this living mirror was discovered nesting, deep within the dank dark bowels of an ancient well, below an army's worth of old boiling blood. Entrenched amidst a windy maddening maze of sand dunes, in the great blistering dead black desert. As the king received this treasure from the netherworld, immediately he could sense the power that it held was not from earth. Reflecting with imperfection as if it was imitating. First only what stood before it, then whomever it desired. Yes - it had desire. It would cast the king with obsessive reprise, for this was a mimic, not a mirror. The glass was very much alive. Becoming of many as each reflection came to life. The dilated pupil of the mirror started dripping liquid. Leeching out from its maternal well was the first duplication. Tearing through its keeper, fiercely ripping out the retinal membrane. Born ripe in slime, summoned from its slumber with inherent malice for man. Cloaked in black embryonic fluid from an ominous cosmic womb. Hypnotized in awe and wonder as one by one, they crossed over. Replicants from beyond. Blood lust... as the deathless ringers arose. The artifact grew roots, planting itself into the castle's center. Burrowing its living venom deep into our planet's core. Drilling the portal into oblivion. Birthing spawns from evermore. Mutations from parallel dimensions, then conspired against the King. When his six reflections had crossed over, their transfer linked the realms together. Creating a chain of worlds that although remain separate, share a new born center. The center of this link is the endless pit into oblivion. The infinite and non-linear chamber of Kairos. The King was bound and cast into this pit by his evil duplicates. The infinite hells created by his deepest fears, torment him endlessly in a moment of frozen time. Sacrifices to the pit were necessary to restore the rightful order, ending the King's reign. Seven crowns and the oblivion chain. Six, seven and nine. We are the six, with you we are seven. The artifact and the portal make nine. This revelation of sacred numerology is the key to unlock a life without time. When these numbers align then the gates will open. Sixes, sevens and nines. Seven crowns and the oblivion chain. Seven crowns...Into oblivion.

8\. Spontaneous Generation: Phantom limbs arrive, binding to me through the artifact infecting flesh. The glass spawns life, amazed as I mutate. My mind transforms the skin that surrounds me in grotesque embrace. What was once locked has now been reopened. I can't stop morphing. I have made a new hand, it can excrete larva from the lost kings constant nightmare. Unleash. Exploiting entities released from infinity. Spew forth insects from my hands portal. Scarab Beatles scurry out from my palm. Cloning super-numerary body parts I've never needed. Contorting my new limbs into impossible configurations. I can't stop morphing. See with six eyes. Speak with seven tongues. Hear with nine ears. My veins swell until they splatter. Capillaries crawl from my eroded skin like centipedes. Black-living-sludge. Animated automatic anatomy attack. This anomaly intimately integrated into me. Arms dissecting one another, opening with wicked rigor. I've become a mass of ponderous bulk expanding rapidly. Self-modification propelling my delusion. Enlarging living tumorous tissue. Cell mutation becomes addictive. Insects swarm out of my hand. Capillaries crawl out of my eroded skin like centipedes. Black-living-sludge, animated automatic anatomy attack. This anomaly intimately integrated into me. Pulsating fragrant lesions and cysts, ripe with the abundant stench of metamorphosis. My mutation infatuation, (The catalyst.) To cultivate spontaneous generation. Animated automatic anatomy attack. See with six eyes. Speak with seven tongues. Hear with nine ears. Manifest nightmares from the hells of the king's infinity, as he returns from solitude to infamy. Manifest. All await the new beginning. Open up your mind.

2\. Pestilence: A flourishing plague consumes the masses, emaciated figures dying in the streets. Boils and sores devour their flesh, vital organs turn to sludge. This inescapable fate captures humanity, with every hour more victims fall. Mass hysteria becomes the protocol, civilization turns to savagery. With no hope for a cure in sight. Science becomes futile in the chaos. Disease ridden humans play out their final days as ravenous animals. A bastardized version of man which cannot be reversed. Limbs and appendages rot and fall off, leaving hideous creatures in tormented hell. Suffering life forms await death in the misery of defeat. Mass graves filled with diseased bodies, spreading sickness posthumously.

5\. The Eidolon Reality: Within a projected reality of objective physicality lies a false sense of universal disconnection. We are an indivisible whole separated by perspective. And at a greater depth, lies the holographic structure painted upon the cosmos. Gaze beyond the matrix, beyond the eidolon reality, blinding me, a connection unfolds. Past, present and future interpenetration, subatomic communication. Sacred geometrics of superior precognition. Within a projected reality of objective physicality lies a false sense of universal disconnection. We are an indivisible whole separated by perspective. And at a greater depth, lies the holographic structure. The mental landscapes withheld in the confines of the matrix. A quantum disconnection from the realm of actuality. Beyond the eidolon reality, blinding me, a connection unfolds within a projected reality of objective physicality. Black hole portals of zero-point energy manifesting infinity.


	3. Maliciousness

Death metal is an extreme subgenre of heavy metal music. It typically employs heavily distorted and low tuned guitars, played with techniques such as palm muting and tremolo picking, deep growling vocals and screams, aggressive, powerful drumming featuring double kick or blast beat techniques, minor keys or atonality, abrupt tempo, key, and time signature changes and chromatic chord progressions. The lyrical themes of death metal may invoke slasher film-stylized violence, religion (sometimes Satanism), occultism, Lovecraftian horror, nature, mysticism, philosophy, fantasy and science fiction, and politics, and they may describe extreme acts, including mutilation, dissection, torture, rape, cannibalism, and necrophilia.

1 Whitechapel: The Somatic Defilement is a concept album based on Jack the Ripper, in which all of the songs are first-person narratives of the slaughter and rape of prostitutes.

2 Thy Art Is Murder: Holy War is, as put by guitarist Andrew Marsh, "Our war on racism, homophobia, child abuse, animal cruelty and all evil born of religious immunity, indoctrination, and ignorance."

3 Oceano: Windy city deathcore titans Oceano awaken with their brand new studio album, 'Ascendants'. Oceano's evolution continues on their 4th full length venture. The band's trademark vicious hybrid of bone-splintering brutality ascends into a new realm and reach previously undiscovered depths.

4 Rings of Saturn: Rings of Saturn performs a subgenre of extreme metal known as deathcore, which derives from metalcore and death metal. The style of deathcore that the band plays is influenced by technical death metal and is characterized by very fast and technical sweep-picking with an added harmony effect, fast tempos, ambient elements, and lyrics that deal with space invasion and extraterrestrial life. The band has jokingly self-classified their genre as "aliencore". Lead guitarist, Lucas Mann states that, "The concept of the album in a nutshell is that long after the Aliens conquer humanity, they evolve to a point where they transcend space, time and reality to take their conquest into the realm of the gods where they wage war on angels and demons. The album title Lugal Ki En translates from ancient Sumerian cuneiform to mean 'King Of The Earthlings, Lord Of The Cosmic World.' The Sumerian cuneiform is visible behind the English pronunciation of the album title."

5 Chelsea Grin: A Chelsea Grin in soccer hooligan terminology is the act of cutting a rivals mouth with either a credit card or blade and then kicking them in the crotch so their mouth muscles split into a bloody grimace. Chelsea Grin, the band from Utah armed with THREE guitarists use a foundation of hardcore grit combined with death metal technicality and grind speed to produce as much aural harm as the back alley jaw split.

6 Carnifex: Allow us to introduce CARNIFEX. Derived from the Old English word for executioner, their moniker could not be more appropriate. It's a word that reeks of death and destruction from the Dark Ages to describe a fiercely morbid death metal band. It's hard to imagine that San Diego – known for its white sand beaches, endless sunny days and astronomical real estate- is also home to the brutal beat down that is band's first album Dead in My Arms mainly concerns heartbreak and self-harm while all the albums by the band collectively reference lyrics that concern depression, betrayal, hopelessness among themes that also cover anger and hatred.

7 Suicide Silence

8 Infant Annihilator: Another 'Technical/Deathcore' project brought to you by Eddie Pickard and Aaron Kitcher, Infant Annihilator is an internet band designed to showcase both their musical talent and their passion for heavy music. Their 'Debut' 16-track album entitled The Palpable Leprosy of Pollution is a concept album about the Catholic Church and the corruption behind closed doors. The album covers issues such as; child rape, murder and mass programming. All of this is seen through the eyes of a delusional priest who participates in all these acts. "Take every form of extreme metal, whether it be death metal, deathcore, grindcore, black metal, or slam and mash it all together until you have some kind of fucked-up stillborn deformity of filth, and there you have Infant Annihilator."

9 Job for A Cowboy: According to frontman Jonny Davy, the ideas involved with Ruination branch off from 2007's Genesis, but are more politically based. The topics addressed by the album's schema revolve around modern-day worldwide dilemmas and controversial issues including "propaganda in the mainstream media and television, human rights in North Korea, the modern genocidal government of Nubia [sic], the use of torture in American military tactics, consequences of nuclear war, and overruling by world governments and police states/martial law." Ruination is politically based, but not a concept album as its predecessor Genesis. It is their first concept album and is based on possible consequences of the VeriChip, along with the Book of Revelation and apocalyptic theories.

10 Abiotic: No doubt, many elements in Abiotic's style will come as no surprise to genre veterans. There's your necessary atmospheric intro to give listeners time to take their seats, and lyrics about the sort of esoteric shit that you may need a degree in philosophy to understand and appreciate.

11 Make Them Suffer

12 Acrania: Acrania is a politically charged death metal act from London, England. Spreading a message and staying one step ahead of their peers, they aim to keep a unique but unrelentingly heavy sound. The band has already toured with acts around the UK/EU such as Cerebral Bore and Warpath They are set to bring a blistering mix of brutality, slams and blast beats. Keep your eyes peeled and watch one of the quickest growing bands in the UK expand to international acknowledgement while staying true to their root sound and passion for music, the bands debut album 'Totalitarian Dystopia' is out now worldwide on Unique Leader Records.

13 Archspire: For the recent successes of technical death outfit ARCHSPIRE to come into fruition, certain variables must align. Talent, drive, creativitiy, and absolute dedication are only a few characteristics one may notice about the group, and indeed many have experienced the bi-product of these characteristics. A tight live performance, where impressive speeds come grinding to a halt, and in even less time twist and contort into complex passages rife with beautiful harmonies, juxtaposed against insidious melodies. An attention to songwriting, focusing not only on technicality, but originality as well, take this sub genre and put it on it's ear. And the combination of musical backgrounds, which is apparent in much of ARCHSPIRE'S music, showing itself through catchy rhythms, interesting riffs and arrangements, and progressive passages. Pushing boundaries of speed and endurance set only by the genre's top artists, while remaining accessible and interesting is no small feat. These Canadians have proven themselves worthy of touring and playing with bands like Origin, Decapitated, Hate Eternal, Abysmal Dawn, Vomitory, Fleshgod Apocalypse, and Aborted. When all the elements required align in such a way that they form something original, and interesting, it becomes a catalyst for something new... and in the case of ARCHSPIRE, All has indeed, Aligned.

14 Arkaik: Some of their band interests include Philosophy, Consciousness, Shamanism, Psychedelics, Gnosticism, Ancient Mysticism, Storytelling, Spirituality, and all things Shrim. We also like to party. The lyrics are very well-written and the vocalist makes them flow with the music. They tell the story of a man named Cyrix who is set ablaze from the inside by mystical hieroglyphics and it taken on a journey to the very foundations and essences of general existence and the universe. He is transported to another realm and while there interacts with very powerful and mysterious creatures like a siren named Amoria and a black-winged creature named Malevolex. He interacts with this different entities and they reveal certain secrets and answers about the universe by allowing him to intensely perceive the universe and notice every detail. Seeing the infrared rays between DNA molecules and exploring the very foundations of matter, the journey proves to be overwhelming for Cyrix's mind and body and the ordeal gradually transforms him. His metamorphosis nearly complete, Cyrix is launched headlong into infinity. With his body ripped apart at the speed of light and joining the fabric of existence, he becomes one with The Omnipus. I think this entity controls creation and essentially IS creation. This is purely my interpretation of the lyrics and I think that their story is beautiful and original.

15 Hound of Hades: Formed in 2007 Hound of Hades is a Metal band from Northwest Arkansas. The five piece is made up of Joey Birge and Bob Breazeal on guitar, Chris Beaird on bass, Kyle Heitz on drums, and Casey Sepulvado on vocals. Keeper of the Gates is the first full-length release from the band and was recorded in Joplin, Missouri during the summer of 2010. KOTG is an album that explores and combines many different styles of Metal, ranging from elements of Thrash and Death Metal to Metalcore and Deathcore.

16 Kronos: With three albums under their sleeve, French brutal death metal act Kronos had established quite a name for itself based solely on the musical unity of harmony and violence. Featuring a continuous textual reference to the gods of ancient civilizations, Kronos punctures the ears and infuses the spirit with a heightened level of dynamism currently practiced only by a select number of bands. Now that this Gallic Titan has blossomed into a powerful entity, it is ready to vanquish and destroy the world with musical bloodlust. The leviathan confirms that it is passionate about demonstrating its efficient blend of intricate compositions and pure barbaric madness during live shows, threatening to eradicate any notion of order that may still exist in the universe...

17 The Faceless: Keene has stated in interviews that the name "Autotheism" derives from "auto" meaning self and "theism" meaning belief in God or gods, hence autotheism means "believing in one's self", or "being your own God". The album questions antiquated belief systems that are in play in current society. As well as touching upon religion, the album touches upon growth in technology at an exponential rate, the Holographic Universe theory, and science as a new religion, or alternatively, knowledge and reason as a reigning religion. Keene said in interviews that the inspiration for the album came partly from reading a book by Ray Kurzweil called The Singularity Is Near. The album also has an underlying theme of "Age of Reason" or "Renaissance"-esque discovery and ethics traits; alternatively, "starting over" or massively rethinking the way current systems are run. The album artwork, as well as the music and lyrics, intuitively portray this atmosphere.

18 Vulvodynia: Vulvodynia is also the name of 2014's brightest rising star in the world of brutalizing, slamming deathcore. With lobotomizing, lurid riffs, skin-shredding blast beats and slams gruesome and filthy enough to induce septic shock, Vulvodynia are a lethal plague, spreading throughout the flesh of today's heavy music scene—infecting one set of ears at a time, and leaving no survivors. Spawned in 2014, Vulvodynia is a South African slam juggernaut designed with one purpose: to make the heaviest, most absurdly heavy music possible, while attempting to define themselves as more than just "another slam band." If their mission was over-the-top heaviness, then consider it accomplished—from their debut release, Lord of Plagues, Vulvodynia's penchant for skull-splitting technicality and eviscerating heaviness has been obvious. Rapidly gaining popularity and recognition for their prodigal slam prowess, Lord of Plagues saw the band reach ears not just in their local scene, but around the world as well. As the band's popularity grew, their sound matured, drawing more from a greater array of influences and improving their musicianship and dynamic—until finally, in October of 2014, the band released their debut full-length album, Cognizant Castigation. Featuring Acrania's Luke Griffin and Ingested's Jason Evans (among many others), Cognizant Castigation is an album that cements Vulvodynia's status as slam legends, transcending common gimmicks and staples of the genre and instead opting to generate an overwhelmingly crushing experience that fans of any style of heavy music will be able to get into. With 2014 being a whirlwind year for these young South African slaughterers, it's practically impossible to predict the extent to which Vulvodynia's slamming, sinister infection will spread throughout the years to come.

19 Infesting the Swarm: Brutal Death Metal in the vein of Disgorge, Antropofagus, Putridity, Septycal Gorge and Disentomb mixed with a Sci-fi/Alien-Biology concept and Guttural Vocals.

20 Ritual of Aura

21\. Omnipotent Hysteria

22 Serpentspire: Cosmic Throne. 'Nuff said.

23 NovaThrone: More science fiction stuff coming at ya.

24 Ingested: Mancunian slam crew INGESTED have built a reputation as one of the most savage death metal acts to come out of the UK for a long time. Punishing beat-downs, epic riffage, guttural vocals and blistering speed are just some of the weapons in Ingested's musical arsenal. It's took us three albums and two EP's to find our sound, our identity as a band. This album is Ingested in it's purest form; nihilistic, slamming death metal. Every lyric, guitar riff and drum beat on this album is delivered with utter sincerity, we fucking mean it this time. This is the album we have always wanted to create, this is THE ARCHITECT OF EXTINCTION.

25 Flesh Consumed: After sharing the stage with countless respectable acts and numerous well received releases Flesh Consumed backed by Unique Leader Records brings it's first release with the label "Ecliptic Dimensions of Suffering". This brilliant release is an extreme metal journey into the dark realities of the human mind. Includes guest vocals by Luc Lemay (Gorguts), Matti Way (Disgorge) and Erik Lindmark (Deeds of Flesh).

26 And Hell Followed With: And Hell Followed With was an American deathcore band. The group formed in Detroit, Michigan in 2006 and split in 2010 eight months after the front man Nick Holland announced he would be parting ways with the band. As of 2012 the band announced that they would play one last show at The Jamboree in Toledo, OH. They've stated that there are no plans to ever play another show. They released two full-length albums before their disestablishment. Being noted for the energy and intensity that they would bring with them in every live performance, the band had made it a point to create a fan base wherever they played. Having a few national tours under their belts, AHFW strived to take over the scene with a pathogen-like mindset, establishing itself one scene at a time until like the virus they became, have seized and left their mark on the entire music world.

27 All Shall Perish: While Awaken The Dreamers saw the band focusing on a more experimental and melodic side, This Is Where It Ends conveys more of the raw energy, groove and technicality that put them on the map in first place. Add even stronger hooks and melodies than before and you have ALL SHALL PERISH's best work to date. New guitarist Francesco Artusato scorches the fretboard with some fresh jazz/fusion tinged lines, that are both melodic and defy the laws of physics at the same time. New drummer Adam Pierce also leaves jaws dropping and eyes a poppin' with his mind boggling fills and some warp speed tempos. As always, vocalist Eddie Hermida astounds people with his range, impassioned delivery and never ending diversity. But most importantly, the core riff writting team of bassist Mike Tiner and guitarist Ben Orum craft some of the most powerful and exciting riffs in modern metal today. Tracks like "Divine Illusion", "Procession of Ashes", and "Royalty Into Exile" are sure to be fan favorites for years to come and staples in the bands live set.

28 Despised Icon

29 Bring Me The Horizon: The band's fifth album, That's the Spirit (out September 11th), sounds more Muse and Linkin Park than Metallica and Lamb of God. Vocalist Oli Sykes sings on most of it instead of shouting as in the past, and the band follows suit with a layered, textural sound full of ebb-and-flow dynamics inspired by indie rock, alternative music and pop. While Bring Me the Horizon have already released two tracks from That's the Spirit, "Drown" and "Happy Song," the first official single is "Throne," which the band unveiled today. (You can hear the song and watch its video below.) Upbeat, melodic and loud without being aggressive, the track succinctly captures the essence of the entire album.

30 Born of Osiris: Many religions, cultures, and stories attribute power to the number three. In Egyptian mythology, it symbolizes plurality, and "triads" of deities comprise a complete system. It's no surprise that the god Osiris was born to one such triad alongside siblings Horus and Isis. It's also not a coincidence that Chicago heavy metal quintet Born Of Osiris found a similar significance within that number on their fifth full-length album, Soul Sphere [Sumerian Records]. In fact, over the course of 12 tracks, the record examines three tiers originally uncovered in a dream that Joe Buras [clean vocals, synthesizers, keyboards] shared.

31 Lorna Shore

32 Cannibal Corpse: Proving technical dexterity, diabolic vocal grunts and a penchant for serial killers, zombies and gore of all shapes, sizes and textures, Cannibal Corpse won over the hearts of many a metal extremist and have since become a harrowing household name. Since the bands inception they have sold millions of albums world wide and show no sign of slowing or bowing down to the ever changing metal genre. Massive tours throughout the U.S. and Europe as well as Australia and South America only underscored the band's staying power…and all this with zero commercial radio presence and minimal video play (although the band did appear in the Hollywood blockbuster, Ace Ventura - Pet Detective).

33 Cattle Decapitation: You don't name your band Cattle Decapitation if you're looking to subtly insinuate your way into the consciousness of the masses. Equally, unleashing some of the most intense, horrifying, and extreme metal known to mankind will not ingratiate you with those of a sensitive nature, for the San Diegan's boundary-pushing music is designed to turn heads and snap necks, and not necessarily in that order. Returning with their seventh full-length, the devastating Monolith Of Inhumanity, the band have never sounded more focused, more aggressive, or more determined to get in the faces of those who erroneously believe they have already experienced the band at their extreme best. "One of the main things this band has done since the very beginning was to try to break tradition and break the mold of what's acceptable, in any given genre we're working in," states vocalist Travis Ryan. "I'm really happy that with this record we've been able to successfully push those boundaries further than we ever have, and without going into the 'suck' realm or sounding contrived. We've gone so far out on a limb on this one, and I'm just ecstatic that we've pulled off what we were trying to achieve."

34 Devourment

35 I Declare War

36 The Acacia Strain

37 Fit For An Autopsy

38 The Black Dahlia Murder: The Black Dahlia Murder have been stated to perform the genre known as melodic death metal. The band's music makes use of the melodic death metal sound, but features associated with brutal death metal, such as high speeds, blast beats and growled vocals, are also prominent. The style of their early releases up to Miasma has also been described as deathcore. Influences for the band include groups such as Carcass, At the Gates, Darkane, Dissection, Darkthrone, Morbid Angel, The Haunted, In Flames, Dimension Zero, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Metallica, Pantera and Megadeth.

39 Molotov Solution: The album takes the band's signature death metal foundation which is peppered by elements of hardcore and grind but marries it with a groove and swagger previous releases didn't possess. Also in full display is technical guitar leads and parts that shred as well as deliver full body breakdowns.

40 Soreption

41 As Blood Runs Black

42 Alterbeast: Elaborates ALTERBEAST on the outcome: "Immortal is what was spawned from hard work, dedication, and downright brutal musicianship. It has intricate solos, absolutely crushing interludes and brutal circle-pit anthems. ALTERBEAST sets the scene with grievous piano preceding the onset of 'Flesh Bound Text' which comes in with blistering drums and guitars effortlessly making their way around the fret board. Every piece truly has its own personality on this record, whether it's the apocalyptic soundscapes of 'Ancient's Retribution,' the devastating aggression of 'Vile Remnants' or the unmerciful grooves in 'Throne of Maggots.' This album has something for every listener and comes together seamlessly to form as a breathtaking whole. Immortal is exactly what we intended it to be: a gripping and intense death metal album."

43 Obscura: Cosmogenesis started with the beginning of our existence, the big bang theory if you want to say so, and deals with different layers and synonyms on a philosophical basis. The second, Omnivium, takes part of the evolution in many different layers such as the basic ape to human thought, religious topics, how the human individuals evolve within their existence and uses as basic theme the novel On Nature's Connection to the Spirit World by Friedrich Schelling. Akróasis' is eight songs diverse enough to serve as a near-comprehensive introduction to all of extreme metal. Packed to the gills with virtuosic musicianship, compelling themes, and airtight songwriting, 'Akróasis' will undoubtedly breathe new life into death metal, progressive metal and beyond.

44 Deeds of Flesh: Their music can be described as influenced by the brutal technical death metal style pioneered by Suffocation coupled with a songwriting style that incorporates numerous time signature and/or tempo changes without warning, creating a disorienting atmosphere to the listener. The riffs themselves are atonal mixtures of fast tremolo picking, palm muted, and breakdowns. The drum parts also change frequently, mirroring the constantly shifting nature of the guitar lines. The vocals are a mixture of low growls and high screams. On former albums, the low vocals were performed by Lindmark and the high vocals by Kingston; however since Kingston's departure all vocals have been performed by Lindmark. Their lyrics deal mostly with common death metal subjects such as death, murder, disease, and horror. However Of What's To Come was lyrically a concept album in a post-apocalyptic science fiction style.

45 Abysmal Dawn: Hailing from Los Angeles CA, ABYSMAL DAWN plays an aggressive mix of modern death metal. The band seamlessly blends the hooks and technicality of early 90's American death metal, with atmosphere, melody and the brutality of their contemporaries

46 Zenith Passage

47 Katalepsy: KATALEPSY was born in 2004 in Moscow then forefathers played death metal in the other bands and decided to do something new

48 Coprocephalic

49 Allegaeon: Lyrics, an oft over-looked facet of death metal is one the more interesting aspects of Allegaeon. The band crafts their prose with a bit of a different mindset - often touching on space, civilization and philosophy.

50 Decrepit Birth

51 Fear Factory: The impact of technology has been hard-wired into Fear Factory's astringent lyrical zeitgeist since deploying 1992's genre-shattering debut LP, Soul Of A New Machine. Future-Shock thematics and dystopian detritus litter the band's aural landscapes. Voiced by founding frontman Burton C. Bell, the struggle for humanity becomes Fear Factory's singular howl in the face of an ever-deepening technological abyss where topics, including cloning, artificial intelligence and various shades of personal and social dehumanization, have turned from science fiction to present-day fact.

52 Spawn of Possession

53 Fallujah: Explanation of the Name: Fallujah is a city in the Al Anbar province of Iraq that at the time of the bands formation sustained the highest concentration of destruction and casualties on both sides of the fighting. The members of Fallujah have lived the majority of their lives in the post 9/11 world growing up with the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan as well as observing the tension between East and West and religious turmoil. The city of Fallujah represents the pinnacle of tensions, hostility and destruction that has come to define the world we live in. To claim that the band has no knowledge of what went on there or is disrespectful is simply an uninformed opinion and irrelevant to the true message of the band.


End file.
